A la cour de la Reine Catherine
by Catirella
Summary: La paix au Royaume de Pellas est menacé. Des chevaliers, une Reine et une histoire d'amour explosive. Yaoi, Hétéro sorry et Yuri. Dernier Chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples : A découvrir

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Dudule, les cheveux au vent, en plein duel…. (décidément je fais une sérieuse fixation sur Duo pour l'instant)._

_Catirella a une force qu'ont peu d'auteurs, elle sait changer de style, de monde, sans perdre de sa justesse. (Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me donne comme boulot…)_

_La suite, la suite !_

Note de l'auteur :_ J'aime les châteaux et les contes avec des beaux chevaliers etc, ect (etc)……Vous ne verrez pas de Gundam et des armes à feu dans cette fiction. Juste des chevaux et des armes blanches. On peut faire plein de choses avec un arme banche. Si, si, je vous jure que l'on peut. _

Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1

oOo

_**Il y a fort longtemps, sur les terres du Royaume de Pellas, la paix régnait depuis plus de 500 ans. Les souverains qui se succédèrent au fil des années, étaient justes et n'opprimaient pas les petites gens de celui-ci. Mais comme dans tout royaume, il y avait toujours des seigneurs plus avides que d'autres, et dont la condition de leurs sujets leur importait peu.**_

_**La Reine Catherine, sur le trône depuis plus de 12 ans sur les conseils de Sir Milliardo Peacrecraft son conseiller et ami fidèle, fit appel à 5 chevaliers de ses terres pour que la paix qui existe depuis 5 siècles, ne soit pas brisée par la cupidité d'autrui. **_

_**Ce jour-là, les 5 chevaliers devaient arriver au château de la Reine…**_

oOo

Sur une route de terre au abord de Pellas, 5 magnifiques chevaliers âgés de 24 ans, chevauchaient leurs montures qui les menaient jusqu'au château de leur souveraine.

Leur tranquille voyage fut interrompu sans raison apparente par un homme tout en noir, de petit taille, sur un cheval tout aussi noir que ses habits.

« Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que 5 chevaliers font sur les terres royales de la Reine ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde aucunement monsieur »

« Bien au contraire ! Personne ne peut entrer sans y avoir été convié »

« Alors vous devez être mal informé, messire, car nous sommes conviés pas la Reine elle-même »

« Vraiment ? »

L'homme mit pied à terre et, repoussant sa cape, sortit son épée de son fourreau.

Un des chevaliers, tout en noir lui aussi, ainsi que sa monture, fit signe aux autres qu'il se chargeait de cet impudent. Il faisait une tête de plus que celui-ci, et était un peu plus mince au niveau du torse. Par contre, il fallait avouer que les cheveux bruns attachés en une haute queue de cheval et la rareté de l'iris de ses yeux d'un vert en son centre et bleu sur le pourtour, ainsi que ses lèvres, appelaient à la luxure.

Duo, prénom de ce chevalier, était sous le charme de la beauté de cet homme, malgré sa petit taille et de quelques kilos en trop. S'il ne le menaçait pas d'une épée, il aurait sans nul doute préféré lui conter fleurette. A son tour, il repousse sa cape et sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« Puisque vous voulez un duel, je suis votre homme »

« Parfait ! Vous êtes tout à fais à mon goût »

_C'est quoi cette allusion ? _

Ils se mirent tous les deux en garde, et le duel commença. Duo fut surpris par la précision, la vitesse et la force de frappe de son adversaire. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises. L'homme en noir repoussa Duo en se servant de le force de celui-ci avec peu d'efforts. L'homme en noir jouait avec son adversaire et cela énerva Duo. Il donna le meilleur de lui-même, mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'homme réussit à le désarmer au bout de quelques minutes, avec une prise qu'il n'avait jamais vu à ce jour. Son épée alla mordre la poussière de la terre. Il lui mit la pointe de son épée sur la gorge.

Les autres se tenaient prêts à aider leur ami.

« Il va falloir faire mieux à la cour de la Reine jeune homme »

Duo était furieux ! Personne encore n'avait réussi à le désarmer aussi facilement.

L'homme en noir le regarda bien dans les yeux, il retira son épée pour la remettre dans son fourreau, et lui fit une petite révérence. Puis, il remonta sur son cheval.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, messieurs, au plaisir de vous revoir »

Duo ramassa son épée, la remit à son tour dans son fourreau et regagna sa monture.

« Non mais je rêve ! Ce type m'a désarmé comme un gamin, je suis furieux ! »

« Sa technique était parfaite et il avait une très grande maîtrise de son épée. Ne t'en veux pas. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu le désarmer, sauf si nous nous y étions mis à plusieurs »

Heero venait de parler et Duo devait bien admettre qu'il avait entièrement raison.

« Nous devrions reprendre notre route, pour que nous arrivions avant la nuit »

« Oui, tu as raison Quatre. En route Messieurs ! »

« Baka… »

« Hé ! Pas gentil ! »

Puis, nos 5 chevaliers reprirent leur route vers le château de la Reine.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Les écuyers s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux et ils furent conduit pas un serviteur auprès de Sir Peacrecraft.

« Bienvenu à vous messieurs, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage »

« Oui, à part un petit contre temps avec un cavalier tout en noir, notre voyage fut agréable »

Wufei venait de répondre à leur hôte alors que celui-ci s'avance vers eux.

« Vraiment ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, une femme les observait depuis les hauteurs de la salle de réception.

« Sally. »

« Oui, madame ? »

« Peux-tu m'apporter une cape noire s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr madame »

La femme se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle. Sally revint avec la cape, la lui mit sur les épaules et la femme la referma correctement sur le devant.

« Merci Sally, tu peux disposer »

Elle descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la salle de réception qui était aussi la salle du trône.

oOo

Trowa était en train de poser une question à Sir Peacrecraft .

« Et quand allons-nous rencontrer la Reine ? »

« Bientôt Lord Barton »

« Ravi(e) de vous revoir aussi vite »

« VOUS ! Que faites-vous là ! Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie des chevaliers de la Reine ? »

« Non… »

Milliardo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Juste à ce moment-là, un serviteur fit son entrée pour annoncer la venu du Prince Gémad. Il ne vit pas le visage de la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Fais-le patienter 5 minutes »

« Oui, messire »

Puis il repartit.

« Que veux-t-il encore ! »

« Se plaindre des taxes »

Dans un mouvement ample et gracieux la femme retira sa cape et la donna à son conseiller.

Les 5 chevaliers, et surtout Duo, sont estomaqués. L'homme en noir est une femme…

Elle se trouve devant eux, dans une robe noire de velours léger, qui épouse les contours de sa taille fine, avec un décolleté plongeant, des manches amples comme des ailes d'un oiseau, une simple chaîne en or avec un cristal en pendentif orne son cou et ses cheveux sont toujours en une queue de cheval haute avec un ruban sans nœud assorti à sa robe, qui tombant de chaque côté de son visage.

**La Reine était devant eux.**

oOo

_à suivre …_

_Nouveau style pour moi. Qu'en pensez-vous, on poursuit ?_

_Catirella_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples : A découvrir

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Houlà… Mais c'est ce que ça se complique tout ça.. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs Bonne lecture à tous ! (« niark, niark », une béta lectrice qui jubile)_

Note de l'auteur :J'axe surtout sur les pensées de Duo pour le moment. Je me répète : mais Duo est mon préféré, j'ai du mal à couper le cordon ombilical.

Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 2

**oOo**

_**Nos 5 chevaliers sont arrivés au Royaume de Pellas, après avoir rencontré un mystérieux cavalier habillé en noir qui c'est avéré être une femme.**_

_**Ils sont tous dans la salle du trône, sous le choc de l'apparition de cette inconnue.**_

oOo

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »

Duo qui avait repris contenance avec difficultés, la regardait maintenant avec un regard tout aussi noir que ses propres habits.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs… Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter votre Reine. La Reine Catherine De Pellas »

Le regard de Duo changea immédiatement, ainsi que celui des quatre autres.

_Mon dieu, cette femme est la reine, notre Reine. Elle est aussi l'homme qui m'a désarmé… Non elle est la femme qui m'a désarmé. Hé ! Je me suis fait battre par une femme, j'y crois pas. Si elle pense qu'elle me fait peur, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Œil qu'elle a fort joli d'ailleurs… Mais à quoi je pense moi ! C'est la Reine. On ne touche pas à la Reine. Je suis maudit._

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous aviez bien plus d'éloquences tantôt ! »

Duo boude. Décidément, cette femme n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Majesté ! Le Prince Gémad devrait bientôt arriver »

« Oui. Je vais prendre place »

Catherine alla jusqu'au trône qui ornait la salle et y pris place avec élégance mais sans prétention. Sir Peacrecraft demanda à quatre des chevaliers de se placer devant celui-ci. Deux à droite, deux à gauche. Il pria Duo de le suivre et le fit se mettre à la gauche de la Reine pendant que lui se mit à sa droite.

_Pourquoi moi ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre un des quatre autres ?_ Puis Duo soupira.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien votre Majesté »

Catherine n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris que Milliardo le trouvait à son goût et pour cette raison il l'avait placé à sa gauche. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de le mettre à sa droite. Sinon son meilleur ami pouvait dire adieu à son bien le plus précieux de son anatomie.

Elle était habituée à ce genre de frasque de la part de celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui imposait un futur prétendant, même si celui-ci ne savait même pas pour quelle raison il était poussé dans le lit de la Reine. Lit que la plupart du temps l'homme ne verra jamais.

Le serviteur arriva avec le Prince Gémad, il s'inclina devant la reine et prit congé sur le champ.

Le Prince s'avança jusqu'à 4 mètres du trône, s'inclina à son tour et se redressa sans attendre que la reine l'y invite.

« Prince Gémad, que nous vaut votre charmante visite en ces lieux ! »

« Ma Reine, vous êtes plus belle à chacune de mes visites »

_Quel faux cul ce type ! Elle n'est pas libre. En plus, il est moche._ Duo le regarda avec un sourcil levé comme les quatre autres.

« Que voulez-vous Prince Gémad ? mon temps m'est compté »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Je viens vous voir au sujet des impôts… »

_Elle avait raison !_ Cette fois, c'est Catherine qu'il regarde et les autres aussi.

« Je ne vois par où est le problème ! »

« Le problème, c'est que vous avez baissé les impôts pour le peuple de ce fait mes revenus ont eux-mêmes baissé »

« Oui. Et je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème Prince Gémad… »

« Ma Reine. Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Il faut augmenter les impôts »

La Reine Catherine se lève d'un coup et Duo et les autres, ne s'y attendant, pas ont un mouvement de surprise.

« Prince Gémad… Laissez-moi vous rappeler certains faits… Les récoltes de cette année n'ont pas été des plus réjouissantes sur toutes les terres du Royaume. Au risque de devoir altérer votre train de vie, je vous signale que le peuple a le droit lui aussi de manger à sa faim et de vivre décemment. Et il y a un fait que, semble-t-il, vous avez oublié de souligner… Vos propres impôts du royaume ont baissés eux aussi. Ce qui devrait plus ou moins équilibrer vos soucis de trésorerie »

« Oui… En effet… Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! »

Catherine, avec tout le calme qui lui restait à cet instant, s'approcha de lui. Les 4 chevaliers ainsi que Duo suivirent le mouvement de celle-ci.

« Vous n'avez qu'a festoyer un peu moins et à chercher d'autres moyens de renflouer vos caisses. Hors exploitation du peuple. Suis-je assez claire Prince Gémad ? »

Le Prince commençait à voir rouge avec cette femme sur le trône qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis toujours. Et là, elle touchait à son argent ! Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« C'est intolérable, je n'en resterai pas là ! »

En disant ces paroles, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

Catherine releva le pan droit de sa robe et prit la dague qui se trouvait dans la jarretière qui la maintenait en place. D'un mouvement de la main, la lame atterrit dans sa paume et elle la lance en direction de leur visiteur inopportun.

Celle-ci se planta dans la boiserie de la porte à quelques centimètres du visage du Prince, quand celui-ci allait tourner sur la gauche.

« Vous devriez apprendre à viser votre altesse ! »

« Mais elle est exactement où je voulait qu'elle soit… Je voulais juste attirer votre attention sur le fait que je ne suis pas une femme aussi faible que vous pouvez le penser, et que vos menace ne me feront pas changer les décrets concernant les impôts de cette année ! »

Il regarda la Reine avec dans les yeux une rage qui ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout, à Duo. Il se plaça par instinct devant elle et relança le même regard haineux que celui-ci lançait à sa Reine.

Les quatre autres avaient eux aussi les yeux rivés sur cet homme et, dans un hochement de tête méprisant, il reprit son chemin vers la sortie du château.

_Cette femme me plait de plus en plus mais je ne suis rien pour elle…_

Catherine posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Duo, il la regarda et elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être qu'il y avait un faible, mais alors très faible, espoir.

Duo allait avoir 24 ans dans 2 mois, il était le plus jeune des cinq et elle avait 30 ans. Une femme, voilà ce qu'elle était. Comment un femme pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un gamin comme se plaisaient à dire Heero et Wufei. De plus, à voir comment elle l'avait désarmé à l'épée, elle était loin d'avoir besoin d'un homme à ses côtés. La Reine, depuis ses 18 ans, régnait sur le royaume de Pellas après la mort du Roi Aron son père. Un roi avec un réel sens de la justice. Sens qu'il avait dû inculquer à son unique fille.

_Non je n'ai aucune chance, mais je vais lui prouver que je peux la battre à l'épée. Oh, oui, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot._

« Bien. Maintenant que notre charmant visiteur a pris congé, si tu me présentais les chevaliers dont tu m'as tellement parlé… »

« Bien sûr Cat »

_Cat ! Il est bien familier avec elle et puis il était à sa droite ! _

« Alors, voici Lord Chang »

Wufei s'inclina, elle inclina la tête avec un sourire.

« Lord Barton »

Trowa s'inclina à son tour, Catherine inclina à nouveau la tête en souriant toujours.

« Lord Winner »

Quatre s'approcha et lui baisa la main, la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus et un sourire. Le sourire de Catherine s'agrandit.

« Lord Yuy »

Heero inclina la tête en fermant les yeux, Catherine le salua de la même façon.

« Et enfin, Lord Maxwell »

Duo qui était déjà très proche d'elle, hésita entre s'incliner et lui baiser la main, elle fut plus rapide et lui tendit la main droite. Il lui sourit et prit la main dans la sien.

« Enchantée Lord Maxwell, ou devrais-je dire mon garçon ! »

Duo rigole.

« Je préférerais Duo, votre Majesté. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr! »

« Je suis d'accord sur le principe mais il va falloir que vous, en contre partie, m'appeliez Catherine ou Cat, comme bon vous semble »

Elle regarde les quatre autres chevaliers.

« Cela est valable pour vous aussi messieurs »

Les quatre autres lui sourient à leur tour. Cette Reine était vraiment hors du commun.

« Avec plaisir Catherine. Mon prénom est Quatre et voici Wufei, Trowa et Heero »

« Merci Quatre. Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux récupérer ma main ? »

Duo regarde sa main et se rend compte qu'il a toujours celle de Catherine dans la sienne. Il vire au rouge coquelicot, et la lui rend en s'excusant.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser »

« Cela n'est rien. Je vous présente Milliardo, mon conseiller et mon plus fidèle ami, mais vous avez déjà fait connaissance il me semble »

« Oui en effet. Avant ton entrée qui, je dois l'avouer, était très réussie… »

Elle se retourne complètement vers lui, lui fait une sorte de petite révérence et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de la salle.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Récupérer ma dague »

_Amis ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme elle. Elle vaut tous les hommes que j'ai déjà aimés et même plus encore. Je suis tombé sous le charme d'un homme qui est en fait une femme. L'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais j'ai un but : lui faire morde la poussière. Et foi de Shini, j'y arriverai !_

_à suivre_

**oOo**

Ç_a vous plait toujours ?Ou je stoppe tout ! _

_Catirella _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples : A découvrir

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Duo le plus prude des 5…. C'est du jamais vu ça ! Hé bin, c'est du joli ! T'as pas honte ? (je rigole, c'est vraiment réussi, allez vite voir au lieu de lire mes conn… bêtises !) _

Note de l'auteur :_ R.A.S._

Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

Chapitre 3

_**Les présentations avec la Reine sont faites.**_

_**La Reine va récupérer sa dague après l'entrevue houleuse avec Le Prince Gémad. **_

oOo

Une fois la dague ôtée de la boiserie et remise à sa place initiale, Catherine revient vers son conseiller.

« Je dois vous laisser. Frère Ho veut impérativement s'entretenir avec moi avant le dîner ! Ta sœur est vraiment intenable Milliardo. Il va falloir penser à faire déménager ses appartements. Frère Ho semble ne pas se faire aux bruits qui proviennent de ceux-ci »

_La cour de la Reine est vraiment très libertine. Intéressant. (Heero)_

_J'espère que deux hommes qui sont amants ne vont pas les choquer ! (Quatre)_

_Il est hors de question que ce Frère Ho m'empêche de passer mes nuits avec mon amant. (Trowa) _

_Hum… Très bien, je pars en chasse dés ce soir. (Wufei) ._

_C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tout le monde couche dans tous les sens ici ? (Duo) _

« Messieurs, Milliardo, je vous rejoindrai pour le souper de ce soir »

La Reine les quitte dans un mouvement de tissu qui fait voler sa robe avec grâce.

_Elle est belle ! (Duo)_

_Duo est sous le charme de la Reine. Il est tout mignon… (Quatre)_

_Ce baka s'est entiché de la Reine. Pouff… Pourvu qu'il garde son calme. (Heero)_

_Tient ! On dirait que notre petit soit tombé amoureux. Il aurait pu trouver plus simple… Enfin bref. (Wufei)_

_Il va se faire tuer à la première boulette ! (Trowa)_

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? »

« Belle élocution, petit frère… Aller, viens, Sir Peacecraft, nous conduit lui-même à nos chambres respectives »

« Milliardo, je vous en prie… »

« Bien, merci… Duo !… »

« Oui, Heero ? »

Heero s'approche de lui est l'embrasse sur le front.

« Aller petit frère, viens… Tu vas la revoir… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Duo avait répondu cela en boudant. Il n'aimait pas être si transparent aux yeux de son frère par alliance.

_Il est vraiment gamin quand il s'y met. (Heero)_

« Aller Maxwell, tu bouges ou je te botte les fesses ! Sir Milliardo a sûrement d'autres obligations après qui l'attendent »

« J'arrive Wufei… »

Ils se rendirent tous les 6 dans une aile du château où se faisaient face 6 chambres avec leur propre salle d'eau.

« Voici vos quartiers durant votre séjour parmi nous, qui, je l'espère, durera le plus longtemps possible »

_Chouette ! Les chambres ont l'air grandes. (Duo)_

Milliardo leur indiqua les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées à chacun en leur précisant que la sixième était inoccupée pour le moment.

« Un serviteur viendra vous chercher pour le dîner dans environ une heure. Si vous voulez de l'eau chaude pour vous rafraîchir ou faire votre toilette, tirez sur le cordon bleu qui se trouve dans la salle d'eau. Des serviteurs vous en apporteront. Il y a toujours de l'eau qui chauffe dans le château. Si vous avez besoin d'un serviteur pour une autre raison, tirez sur le cordon de votre chambre… Nous nous retrouverons pour le souper »

Milliardo prit congé et chacun de nos chevaliers se rendirent dans leur chambre.

Chambre de Quatre :

_Heureusement que Trowa a la chambre juste à côté, cela sera plus discret pour aller le rejoindre ou que lui vient me rejoindre… J'ai vraiment hâte d'être après le dîner !_

_Cette chambre est vraiment très belle… Oh ! Et le lit… Il est immense ! J'espère que les murs sont épais ?… _

Chambre de Wufei :

_On peut dire qu'ils savent recevoir… Les couleurs sont douces et la pièce est lumineuse… Le lit peut envisager des nuits bien mouvementées… J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'y allonger en charmante compagnie. _

Il se rapproche des murs de la chambre.

_Ils ont l'air assez épais, attention Damoiselles… !_

Chambre d'Heero :

_Superbe !… Si Wufei et les deux autres ne font pas trop de bruits durant la nuit, je vais bien dormir dans ce lit qui semble m'appeler pour me prélasser dans les draps frais et les oreillers qui semblent moelleux à souhait._

_Quel magnifique bureau… Je vais pouvoir écrire pendant mon temps libre. Il est bien placé, la lumière de la fenêtre est parfaite… J'espère qu'ils ont une bibliothèque ?_

Chambre de Trowa :

_Bien… Quatre et moi sommes seuls de ce côté du couloir, c'est parfait… Le vert de ma chambre est très beau… Je me demande de quelle couleur est celle de Quatre ?_

_Et ce lit… Une vraie invitation à la luxure… Quatre prépare-toi à me supplier, car je n'aurai aucune pitié à te faire hurler quand je te prendrai dans ce lit. _

Chambre de Duo :

_Whoua !… Elle est super ma chambre… En plus j'ai des fenêtres sur le côté comme je suis au bout du couloir… J'adore la couleur… Le lit est génial… je vais être un peu perdu dedans… Pas grave… Allons voir la salle d'eau…_

_Oh mon dieu !… Une baignoire ovale !… Je n'ai jamais vu une baignoire si belle, Oh il y a aussi une toilette ! C'est dingue, ils ont pensé à tout… Aller, je tire sur le cordon bleu, j'ai trop envie de prendre un bain… Euh ! C'est quoi ce truc dans ce bocal en verre ?… Je demanderai quand l'eau chaude sera là… _

oOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Reine avait rejoint Frère Ho qui était en train de prié dans la chapelle attenante au château.

« Mais, votre Majesté, votre dame de compagnie n'est que perdition, elle… Oh, votre Altesse, la religion ne le permet pas ! Pas avant le mariage. Surtout pour une femme ! »

« Frère Ho… Je comprends, mais vous connaissez déjà mon opinion à ce sujet, et mon père semble-t-il vous avait tenu les mêmes propos de son vivant… »

« Majesté ! Dieu… »

« Dieu n'est pas ici… Frère Ho… Pourquoi moi je pourrais avoir tous les hommes que je désire avant le mariage et pas une autre femme ? »

« Mais vous êtes la Reine ! Nul ne peut demander la main de la Reine. Seule vous pouvez la demander à un homme… Ma Reine, je ne dis pas que ce que vous pouvez faire est bien… Mais elle… Je n'ai pas un soir de répit… Je ne peux pas prier avec les… Le bruit qui provient de ses appartements ! »

Catherine sourit. Il est vrai que Réléna a un appétit sexuel insatiable, ou bien n'a-t-elle pas encore trouvé l'homme qui lui donnera la stabilité qui lui fait tant défaut.

« Je vais faire le nécessaire… Je vais lui parler ce soir après le dîner, de votre côté ne faites pas de scandale à ma table ! »

« Oui, votre Majesté, je me tiendrai loin d'elle pour éviter tout conflit »

« Je vous laisse finir de prier. Sally et Hilde doivent m'attendrent. A plus tard, Frère Ho »

Le Frère Ho s'incline et la Reine prend congé de lui.

oOo

L'heure du dîner arrivée, un serviteur est venu chercher, comme convenu, les cinqLords pour les mener à la salle prévue à cet effet.

Dans la salle il y a déjà plusieurs personnes. Deux femmes. L'une d'elles porte une robe très belle dans les tons rouge et noir, l'autre, par contre, a une robe plus sobre de couleur grise et bleue. Un homme d'église est aussi présent. Il doit sûrement s'agir du Frère Ho, un homme d'une grande prestance, châtain, très beau et très grand. Milliardo et lui discutent. La Reine semblait ne pas être encore arrivée.

Lorsque Milliardo les vit, il fit les présentations d'usage. La femme à la robe rouge et noir était sa sœur et dame de compagnie de la Reine, Lady Réléna Peacecraft, la seconde femme la sœur de cœur de la Reine et aussi la personne qui avait le personnel du château sous sa coupe, La Comtesse Hilde Schbeiker. L'homme d'église était bien le Frère Ho et l'homme proche de Milliardo, le Duc Treize Kushrenada, le responsable de la garde royale.

_Cette femme en rouge et noir est très belle. Je comprends que ses nuits soient mouvementées ! (Heero) _

_Milliardo et Treize ont l'air proches… Sont-ils amants ? (Quatre) _

_Très jolie… Oui vraiment très jolie… Comtesse Hilde, je serai votre plus dévoué serviteur. (Wufei)_

_Pourquoi Quatre les regarde comme ça ?… Grrrr… Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de les fixer ! Je vais lui apprendre à regarder d'autres hommes… (Trowa)_

Duo, lui, regarde tout le monde avec le sourire, mais les yeux un peu tristes.

_C'est qui celui-là encore !… Il est super beau, plus grand que moi et plus vieux aussi…Et puis, elle est où ?… Ah ! la voilà… Elle est encore plus belle avec les cheveux lâchés… Garder la tête froide, j'ai un but… Oui, un but… Hum, je sens tout bon avec ces sels de bain, j'espère que je vais pouvoir m'approcher d'elle… (Duo) _

_à suivre…_

oOo

_**Très libertine la cour de la Reine** (euphémisme, euphémisme… quand tu nous tiens… Hlo). **Frère Ho va perdre le peu de cheveux qui lui reste**_

_Catirella_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Trowa/Quatre

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Les GBoys n'ont aucune compassion… Je m'occuperai de toi Quatchou, promis ! (il faut que je le chouchoute, on veut me le piquer)_

Note de l'auteur : Alors je me suis bien éclaté pour l'écriture ! Dans ce chapitre, Dudule va encore morfler. Faut dire aussi qu'il cherche les coups. On ne provoque pas une Reine sans en payer le prix. Mais Quatre lui… Whoua ! Et bien moi non plus je ne veux pas être à sa place. Biz, _Catirella (Hummm…. On aime faire souffrir les petits GBoys, Cat ? Pour notre plus grand plaisir évidemment… Hlo)_

_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

_

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4

oOo

_**Une partie de la cour de la Reine est réunie autour de sa table pour le souper.**_

_**La grande table en long est présidée par la Reine. Frère Ho est à sa gauche, à l'opposée de Réléna, qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la table, à droite. Il n'y a de places spécifiques pour les autres sauf pour Duo qui a été mis à la droite de la Reine par Milliardo.**_

_**Duo ne s'en plaint pas.**_

oOo

Le repas se déroula sans souci majeur.

Duo regardait d'un œil l'homme, le Duc Treize Kushrenada, qui discutait avec Catherine puisque celui-ci se trouvait à côté du Frère Ho.

_Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve ce Kushrenada… Et moi, je suis obligé de faire la causette avec Ho… Pouff…. Autant parler à mon cheval, teint… J'ai pas filé à chaque cours de catéchisme, puis reçu une fessée après, par le curé, à chaque absence, pour avoir à presque 24 ans un cours sur la religion… S'il continue, je l'étrangle avec son chapelet… (Duo) _

Wufei qui se trouvait comme par hasard en face de La Comtesse Hilde Schbeiker, lui faisait une cour en toute discrétion et innocence, et il semble qu'elle y réponde avec joie.

_Cette femme est vraiment à mon goût, longs cheveux noirs, de magnifiques yeux bleus… Oui, je cois que j'ai enfin trouvé une femme digne de moi… Et il semble que ma compagnie lui plaise. Alors je prendrais mon temps avec elle. (Wufei)_

Quatre, lui, se trouvait en face de Milliardo et était tout sourire de par leur discussion. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

_Quatre, si tu n'arrêtes pas de le… Grrrrrrrrr…. Je vais le tuer ! Non, je vais te tuer ce soir…. Et je te jure que demain, tu auras bien du mal à t'assoire. (Trowa)_

_Ben, pourquoi il fait cette tête Trowa ?… _Ç_a présage rien de bon pour moi ça… Non ! Il n'est pas jaloux !… Si, il est jaloux… comme il est mignon… (Quatre)_

Heero, pour ça plus grande chance, avait la mangeuse d'homme en face de lui. Il faut avouer qu'elle était d'une grande beauté, peut-être un peu trop de noir à ses yeux… Mais sa robe la mettait en valeur et elle le savait bien.

_Elle est belle mais… Elle est trop entreprenante pour moi… Pourtant, je dois avouer que je me laisserais bien tenter par son charme et ses charmes. (Heero) _

Catherine avait vu que quelque chose ne plaisait pas du côté de Duo, mais elle continua de discuter avec son responsable de la garde.

_Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui le met en colère… Il est mignon. Dommage qui soit si jeune… (Catherine) _

Le repas terminé, Duo se leva aussitôt et quitta la pièce sous le regard de toute la table et surtout celui de la Reine, qui était plutôt noir à cette instant.

Heero alla à sa suite en s'excusant auprès de celle-ci et rattrapa Duo avant qu'il n'emprunte un escalier qui menait à leur chambre.

Il arrêta Duo en l'attrapant par le bras et le retourna à lui.

« Tu es devenu fou ? Tu veux être pendu ou quoi !… On ne quitte pas la table de la Reine comme tu viens de le faire ! Elle a l'air furieuse et moi aussi… DUO, tu m'écoutes ?»

« Oui, je t'écoute, je ne fais que cela, t'écouter… Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Aller lui présenter mes plus plates excuses ? »

« Oui. »

« NON ! Je refuse… »

« DUO JE… »

« Heero, pouvez-vous nous laisser je vous prie ? »

Catherine se trouvait juste devant eux. Dans leur dispute, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

« Bien sûr Majesté… »

Heero lâche Duo, s'inclina et retourna dans la salle où se trouvaient encore tous les autres.

Duo regardait Catherine avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne devrait pas avoir vis-à-vis d'une Reine…

Elle s'approcha de lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il reçut une gifle tellement forte que la marque des doigts de la Reine étaient imprimés sur sa joue.

Duo en avant les larmes au yeux. Mais il releva son regard sur elle et cela lui valut une deuxième gifle encore plus forte que la première. Duo ne put empêcher une plainte de passer ses lèvres à cause de la douleur. Sa joue était d'un rouge foncé et des larmes s'y égaraient.

« Ne quittez plus jamais une pièce en ma présence comme vous venez de le faire sans aucune raison… Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Lord Maxwell ? »

Duo ne la regardait plus. La honte de pleure devant elle lui était insoutenable, tout comme l'avoir vu discuter avec cet homme pendant plus de la moitié du repas.

« Oui… MAJESTER !»

« Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, jeune homme… Il y a des règles à suivre vis-à-vis d'une Reine et il faut s'y tenir que cela vous plaise ou ne vous plaise pas »

Duo relève la tête, fou de rage.

« Le Prince Bidule, lui, il peut vous envoyer paître et pas moi ? Ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année, tient… »

La troisième gifle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba au sol.

A ce moment-là, Milliardo et Treize arrivèrent. Ils avaient entendu le ton arrogant de Duo.

« Majesté !… Je peux le conduire au cachot immédiatement selon vos ordres ! »

A ces mots, Duo releva la tête. Son visage reflétait la haine. La natte qu'il avait fait, était dénattée et sa lèvre inférieure saignait.

« Vous ne me toucher pas… »

« Majesté ? »

« Laisser nous… »

Milliardo et Treize repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Duo était toujours au sol. Catherine s'approcha et l'obligea à se relever puis l'entraîna avec elle.

Elle le poussa dans une pièce éclairée qui était une chambre avec un immense lit à baldaquin, de magnifiques voiles blancs comme les draps du lit, le composaient.

Duo se demanda où il était mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder à nouveau. Catherine croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, maintenant nous sommes seuls et personne ne viendra nous déranger ici… Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait la tête une bonne partie de la soirée… Pourquoi vous êtes sorti de la table et de la salle de cette manière… Pourquoi vous avez osé me parler sur ce ton … Et pour finir, pourquoi vous vous êtes fait de Treize un ennemi sans même le connaître.. J'attends vos réponses, Lors Maxwell… »

Duo se sent honteux. Que lui dire, sans qu'elle ne sache les sentiments qui lui brûlent le cœur chaque seconde à ses côtés. Il reste là, sans bouger, après avoir baisser la tête pour montrer sa honte.

Une main relève celle-ci et Duo cligne des yeux face aux siens. Un linge mouillé tamponne sa lèvre pour enlever le sang. Une autre main fraîche se pose sur sa joue brûlante.

« Pourquoi ?… »

Des larmes coulent à nouveau de ses yeux.

« Pardon… Pardon, Majesté, j'ai mal agit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensée et répondu de la sorte. Et pour Le Duc Kushrenada, je lui présenterai mes excuses dés que possible »

« J'en suis ravie, mais… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !… »

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis jaloux de l'attention qu'elle porte à ce Duc. Trois gifles m'ont suffit pour aujourd'hui… Dieu, qu'elle frappe fort ! J'ai super mal. Même Heero gifle moins fort et pourtant il y va de bon cœur quand il m'en donne une. (Duo) _

_Je n'aurai aucune réponse de lui ce soir… OH ! Zut, j'ai oublié Réléna ! Bon, nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, cela ne sert à rien de tout manière… (Catherine)_

« Duo retournez dans votre chambre, c'est votre punition pour ce soir, sauf si vous préférez le cachot ? »

Duo ouvert de grands yeux. Tout sauf le cachot !

« Non… Je préfère votre punition, la chambre, Majesté… »

« Bien, alors je vous dis à demain matin pour le petit test… »

Duo qui allait sortir de la cambre.

« Petit test ! Quel petit test ? »

« Je teste tous mes hommes de ma garde et les chevaliers du château, et vous ne ferez pas exception… Donc, demain matin, je vous défierai chacun à votre tour à l'épée »

_Je vais pouvoir lui montrer de quoi je suis capable… (Duo)_

« Bonne nuit Majesté… »

Duo s'inclina et sortit de cette magnifique chambre, encore plus belle que la sienne et bien plus grande.

Catherine attend 5 petites minutes et sort de sa chambre en courant presque dans l'escalier qui la ramène à la salle qu'elle avait dû quitte auparavant.

« Réléna attends, il faut que nous parlions… »

Réléna qui allait sûrement partir en quête d'un homme pour la nuit, se retourna et voit Catherine arriver en courant la robe légèrement relevée au-dessus des genoux.

« Tu as de très belles jambes, tu sais ! »

« Réléna… tu peux être sérieuse un instant ? »

« Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi, ma Reine… »

« Réléna… »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Je voudrais que cette nuit tu ne dormes pas dans ta chambre… »

« QUOI ! Et pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne dormirai pas dans mes appartements !… »

« Deux mots … Frère Ho… »

« Grrrrrr…. Il m'énerve celui-là ! Je ne lui ai rien fait que je sache. Hé ! C'est peut-être pour ça ! Il veut que je lui rende visite ?… Oh, non il n'est pas du tout non type… »

Catherine est morte de rire.

« Réléna, il a fait vœux de chasteté… »

« Hum… Pas moi… »

« Oui, ça on avait compris ! S'il te plaît, cette nuit reste chez ton amant. Demain, nous ferons déplacer tes appartements, Hilde est déjà au faite de la situation et nous avons trouvé une solution… »

« Ah, oui ? Laquelle ? Je vais atterrir où moi dans tout ça ? »

« C'est une surprise… En attendant, peux-tu pour une nuit rester avec ton amant dans sa propre chambre ? »

« Oui… Je vais rester dans sa chambre. Mais si Ho me casse encore les pieds, je vais lui faire découvrir une nouvelle façon de prier. »

« Je te fais confiance à ce sujet… Bon, il reste quelqu'un dans la salle ? »

« Non, ils sont tous allés dans leur chambre respective ainsi que le moine »

Catherine sourit.

« Bien… Je te remercie Réléna et je te souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain… »

« A demain Majesté. »

Réléna part vers une autre aile du château et Catherine remonte dans sa chambre.

**Chambre de Quatre :**

« Mais je t'assure que je ne le regardais pas pour ce que tu crois… »

« Ah, vraiment ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de le mater de la soirée en plus du Duc… Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Quatre !»

« Trowa, je…. AHHHHH… »

Trowa le pousse sur le lit et lui monte dessus.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de regarder ailleurs mon amour, et crois-moi, la leçon portera ses fruits… »

Quatre déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu Trowa aussi furieux.

« Trowa, je… »

« TAIS TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE SAUF QUAND TU HURLERAS ET ME DEMANDERAS DE M'ARRETER ! CE QUE JE NE FERAI PAS, ALORS JE TE PRIE DE TE TAIRE !»

Quatre reste sans voix, mais plus pour très longtemps.

**Chambre de Duo :**

« Tu as mal… »

« Bien sûr que j'ai mal, quelle question ! Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte, surtout la dernière… Je me suis retrouvé au sol. Pouf, tout ça à cause de ce type grand et beau et… »

« Duo, calme-toi… Tu ne sais rien de lui, alors calme-toi. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être au cachot ! Ou même pire… »

Duo soupire.

« Oui, je sais que je risque gros en tenant tête à la Reine… »

« Oui tu risques ta tête baka ! »

« Vraiment ?… »

« Bien sûr idiot ! Elle a le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi… Tu lui dois allégeance et toi tu cumules plusieurs fautes en moins de 10 minutes… Je ne veux pas te perdre petit frère, je préférerai que tu sois fouetté jusqu'au sang que mort… »

« Elle peut me faire fouetter ? »

« Oui et d'un claquement de doigt… »

« Shit ! Je suis mal barré là… »

« Oui je ne te le fais pas dire… »

« AHHHHHHHH, TROWAAAAAAAAA…. ARRETE PAR PITIER !………ÇA FAIT TROP MALLLLLLLLLL….. »

Heero et Duo se regardent, ils sourient.

« On dirait que Trowa n'est pas très… hum…comment dire… DOUX… »

« Non, je crois que Quatre paye le fait d'avoir un peu trop regardé le beau blond… »

« Whoua ! Et ben tout compte fait, je préfère mes trois gifles… »

« Baka ! »

**Chambre de Wufei dans la salle d'eau :**

_Hum… un bain, bien chaud, rien de tel avant de se plonger dans un lit propre et frais._

« AHHHHHHHH, TROWAAAAAAAAA…. ARRETE PAR PITIER !………ÇA FAIT TROP MALLLLLLLLLL….. »

_Il ne faut jamais regarder ce qui n'est pas à soi… La prochaine fois Quatre, tu réfléchiras un peu plus avant d'allumer un autre homme que le tien. _

_Je pense que demain notre petit blond aura bien du mal à s'assoire._

_Hum… que ça fait du bien…Dommage que je sois seul… _

**Dans la chambre de la Reine, elle aussi dans un bain :**

_Je me demande bien pourquoi le plus jeune s'est mis dans un état de colère presque noire._

_La prochaine fois, je ne pourrais peut-être pas calmer le jeu… Il risque le fouet s'il recommence, ou pire la mort…_

_J'ai peut-être frapper un peu fort ! Je lui ai fait saigner la lèvre !…_

Catherine soupire.

_Hum… Je suis fatiguée ce soir, et une longue journée m'attend demain… Bon, encore 5 minutes et je sors de ce bain… De toute manière Sally va bientôt arriver pour me faire sortir car l'eau a refroidit… Elle est trop mère poule et pourtant elle a 8 ans de moins que moi… Hum… que ça fait du bien aux muscles…_

**Une chambre où se trouve Réléna :**

« OH……OUI……..ENCORE…….OUI……..PLUS FORT, OUI, OUI, OUIIIIIIIIIIIII………. »

_à suivre…_

oOo

_**Frère Ho va pouvoir dormir tranquille cette nuit… Mieux que Quatre en tout cas. **(Mais quelle sadique ! C'est pas humain. Et nous, on est fan… Il va falloir que j'aille voir mon psy là. Hlo)_

_Catirella _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Trowa/Quatre

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Il étai une fois un Duo qui s'en prenait plein la tronche…. Je n'en raconte pas plus, je gâcherais la fin _

_Tout bon, tout bon, …._

_(une béta lectrice qui se lèche les babines)_

Note de l'auteur : Note de l'auteur : Alors là, Duo, il va vraiment, mais alors vraiment, morfler ! Veux pas non plus être à sa place ! Et début de Moufreâ€¦ ?_ ( Hein ?)_ Ha! Pourquoi je ne peux pas en dire plus ? Ah ! Il faut garder le suspense ! Bon Ok. Bonne lecture alors. Bisous, **_Catirella _**… Ps : Je suis une baka. Je note de ne pas oublier le commentaire et je l'oublie ! Merci Hlo. _(Je sais, je sais, … je suis indispensable… Hlo) _Et les chevilles ?… **_Catirella_**

_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 5

_**La soirée après le repas se finit de manière plutôt précipitée.**_

_**Duo reçut trois gifles.**_

_**Quatre était dans une position des plus délicates. **_

_**Wufei avait jeté son révolu sur La Comtesse Hilde Schbeiker.**_

_**Heero avait peur pour la tête de son petit frère.**_

_**Trowa rappela à son amant à qui il appartenait.**_

_**Réléna avait trouvé une chambre d'hôte pour la nuit. **_

_**Milliardo et Treize, personne ne savait où ils étaient. Sauf la Reine.**_

_**Le frère Ho bénit la Reine pour cette nuit de silence.**_

_**Et la Reine se préparait moralement et physiquement pour la journée chargée du lendemain. **_

oOo

L'heure du test était arrivée.

La Reine était spectaculaire. Elle avait un pantalon qui enserrait ses jambes comme un collant, des bottes hautes qui lui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, une tunique qui, elle, descendait jusqu'en bas de son bassin, centrant sa taille et modelant sa poitrine avec féminité. Celle-ci avant une encolure en V et un col d'environ 5 cm qui remontait sur sa nuque avec noblesse. La tunique était fendue de la taille au bassin de chaque côté de son corps et le tout était d'un noir envoûtant. Ses cheveux toujours en queue haute étaient tressés sur la moitié de la longueur avec des rubans noirs entrelacés dans celle-ci.

A sa main droite, son épée brillait de mille lumières et ses yeux reflétaient la détermination de tout guerrier.

Milliardo et Treize étaient bien sûr présents ainsi que les cinq chevaliers qui allaient bientôt devoir se battre en duel chacun à leur tour avec leur Reine.

Il y avait aussi des serviteurs que les chevaliers n'avaient pas encore rencontrés.

_Je n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle femme devant mes yeux… Son père, notre défunt Roi, peut se reposer en paix… Personne ne pouvait sans nul doute être plus digne de monter sur le trône que cette femme… (Wufei) _

_Elle est impressionnant… Et pourtant, elle ne fait rien… Sa prestance est humble et noble… Je serais prêt à donner ma vie à ma Reine si telle est ma destinée… (Heero)_

_J'ose à peine la regarder… Quelle serra la réaction de Trowa s'il croit que je lui fais les yeux doux… Ho la la, que j'ai mal… J'ai mis trois fois plus de temps que les autres pour arriver ici… Par tous les dieux, je suis un homme mort si elle me_ _demande de combattre contre elle… Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes… Trowa n'y est pas allé de mains mortes… Dieu que j'ai mal… (Quatre)_

_Gloupse ! Je suis mal… Je ne vois que sa poitrine et sa taille fine et ses yeux et… Mon père, je n'ai pas souvent prié ces dernières années et je m'en excuse, mais un petit coup de pouce serait le bienvenu… Elle m'a déjà vaincu sans avoir fait le moindre geste… Mais elle ne ressent rien pour moi… Et pourrant, je garde un petit espoir dans mon cœur… Je t'aime… (Duo) _

_Quatre a vraiment l'air mal… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort cette nuit… Remarque, la leçon a porté ses fruits, il ose à peine regarder la Reine… Il est quand même un peu pâle… Il ne pourra jamais combattre à l'épée… Je te l'ai dit hier soir en te prenant qui tu aurais beaucoup de mal à marcher aujourd'hui, maintenant tu ne douteras plus de mes paroles… (Trowa) _

_Wufei a l'air déterminé, Heero semble fière d'être parmi nous, Quatre, par contre, n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, Duo semble mal à l'aise et Trowa regarde Quatre avec beaucoup d'insistance sans même me voir… (Catherine)_

« Quatre ! Tout va bien ? »

Quatre grimace en voulant seulement bouger le haut de son corps et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Il a glissé dans la baignoire ce matin votre Majesté… »

Wufei, Heero et Trowa ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Duo intervienne en la faveur de Quatre, et surtout avec une excuse de ce type.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et toutes les personnes présentes ne comprirent absolument pas pourquoi ils trouvaient ça si drôle que d'avoir glissé dans une baignoire. Au vu de la douleur que devait ressentir ce jeune homme, il n'y avait rien de comique à cet incident.

Seul Quatre et Duo ne riaient pas.

« SILENCE ! »

La Reine excédée les fit se taire en une fraction de seconde. Les rires se sont arrêtés aussitôt.

« Quatre, jamais un incident de la sorte ne s'est produit au palais ! Voulez-vous un siège ? »

« NON ! »

La Reine ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente, elle le regarda avec les yeux ouverts en grand. Elle compris après coup que la chute avait dû sensibiliser la partie de son épiderme fessier. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Duo, n'y aux autres par la même occasion.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas pris en compte la finalité de la chute ! Vous devriez remonter dans votre chambre pour vous reposez…. Sally ! »

Une jeune femme s'avance vers elle et s'incline.

« Oui Madame ? »

« Peux-tu faire le nécessaire pour que les repas de Lord Winner lui soit servis dans sa chambre aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Madame, je vais immédiatement en cuisine pour donner vos ordres.. »

Elle s'inclina à nouveau et prit congé en direction des cuisines du palais.

« Trowa ! »

« Majesté ? »

« Pouvez-vous raccompagner votre ami dans sa chambre je vous prie ? »

« Votre Majesté, je peux retourner seul jusqu'à celle-ci, je ne veux pas plus vous déranger dans l'organisation de cette journée. »

Quatre avait dit cela en serrant un peu les dents de douleur et là Trowa regretta un peu son geste et sa moquerie au sujet de la chute dans la baignoire.

« J'insiste Quatre. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez raccompagné à votre chambre et qu'une personne reste avec vous au moins jusqu'au repas de ce midi. »

La Reine fronça les sourcils.

« Avez-vous déjeuné ce matin ? »

Quatre baissa la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

« Non votre Majesté. »

Catherine allait à nouveau prendre la parole quand…

« Majesté, je vais l'aider à regagner sa chambre et je vais aller en cuisine faire demander une collation pour lui. »

Catherine regarde Trowa avec un sourire.

« Trouverez-vous le chemin des cuisines ? »

« Je les trouverai Majesté. »

« Bien… Je vous testerai lorsque Lord Winner ira mieux. Allez prendre soin de lui et… Faites en sorte qu'un tel incident ne se renouvelle plus Lord Barton ! »

Trowa la regarde avec stupéfaction… Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaisse réellement la cause de la douleur qu'éprouve Quatre ?

Les quatre autres se posent la même question que Trowa.

Celui-ci aide Quatre à retourner dans sa chambre et, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, la Reine reporta son attention sur les trois chevaliers qui lui restait à défier.

« Alors… Lequel de vous trois désire être le premier ? »

« MOI ! »

Duo avait crié cela sans même réfléchir une seconde.

Catherine lui sourit.

_Quel baka… Il n'a pas compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle ! En plus, aujourd'hui, les vêtements qu'elle porte lui permettent une plus grande liberté dans ses mouvements… S'il survit, je le tue ! (Heero)_

_Le jour où il prendra le temps de réfléchir avant de parler il pleuvra des onna… Il est épuisant.. J'admire Yuy , avec un petit frère comme lui, on vieillit deux fois plus vite ! Un jour Heero le tuera… (Wufei) _

_Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche ! Ne penser qu'à une seule chose… Sa poitrine ! NON !… La désarmer et lui faire mordre la poussière… Oui, je vais lui toucher les fesses ! NON !... Lui BOTTER les fesses ! Maman, je suis mort ! (Duo)_

_J'ai envie de rire… Il fait une tête vraiment trop drôle ! Je me demande à quoi il est en train de penser… Sa joue a un hématome. J'ai vraiment frappé si fort ? … Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser… Quatre ne sera sûrement plus le seul à avoir du mal à s'assoire après notre petit duel ! (Catherine) _

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et au signal de Treize, les épées s'entrechoquèrent.

Comme l'avait prévu Heero, Catherine avait gagné en agilité et en vitesse de part ses vêtements plus légers. Duo arrivait tout juste à repousser son épée lorsque celle-ci rencontrait la sienne, ce qui arriva bon nombre de fois.

Suite à une attaque rapide et puissante, elle repoussa le coup d'épée que Duo venait de lui envoyer et passa sur sa gauche.

Heero, Wufei, Milliardo et Treize ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle et de la leçon qui leur était offerte.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Catherine mit le plat de la lame de son épée à la verticale lorsqu'elle finit de dépasser Duo. Et elle lui administra un grand coup de celle-ci sur les fesses.

Les quatre spectateurs grimacèrent en même temps, pour la douleur qu'un tel coup pouvait procurer… Et à la vue du visage de Duo, la douleur devait être à couper le souffle.

Des larmes pointaient à ses yeux et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge en un mélange de colère, frustration, honte et douleur.

Il lui fit volte face et la regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux en plus des larmes que lui prodiguait la douleur du coup.

Elle… Elle souriait. Cela énerva encore plus Duo qui se rua sur elle. Il n'avait rien retenu de la première leçon. Et elle se servit de la force de Duo pour de nouveau esquiver son attaque avec une nouvelle prise que ni Heero ni Wufei n'avaient vue auparavant.

Elle repassa de nouveau sur son côté… Nouveau mouvement du poignet… Et nouveau coup avec le plat de la lame de son épée... Mais là, Catherine avait encore pris plus d'élan avec celle-ci.

Duo cria et posa ses deux mains sur la partie de son anatomie qui venait d'être touchée par l'épée de la Reine à deux reprises. En gardant la sienne serrée dans sa main droite…

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et la rage qui émanait de lui, était palpable. Heero et Wufei n'avaient jamais vu Duo dans un état de colère tel que celui-là.

Ils ont peur pour la Reine.

Duo fonce sur elle.

Elle attend l'attaque.

Lorsque l'épée de Duo entre en contact avec la sienne, elle attrape son poignet de sa main libre et tord celui-ci. Sous la douleur, Duo lâche son épée et se penche légèrement en avant.

Une fois fait, elle relâche son poignet, tourne sur elle même de la gauche vers la droite, se retrouve pour la troisième fois au même niveau du corps de Duo et lui redonne un coup d'épée sur les fesses. Duo hurle et tombe à genoux en se tenant le poignet.

Heero, Wufei, Milliardo et Treize sont tels des poissons…

_Cela fait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue se battre à l'épée… Elle lui a donné une leçon d'escrime comme son père pratiquait avec elle ! Il faut dire qu'elle a vite progressé pour ne plus subir le plat de la lame… Le Roi avait une frappe terrible… Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit… Sauf appendre… Et le résultat est là ! C'en est impressionnant de voir comment elle a gagné en puissance et en vitesse depuis la dernière fois. Je comprends mieux aussi maintenant que Treize me vante ses mérites à l'épée et pourquoi il ne veut plus se mesurer à elle ! (Milliardo)_

_Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mon petit frère ! Il ne bouge plus ! Pourvu que son poignet se soit pas cassé !…… Evidement comme je l'avait pressenti ses vêtements lui ont laissé encore plus d'aisance au combat… Mais comment fait-elle ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Elle se sert de la force de son ennemi, plus il frappe en force et plus sa propre puissance augmente… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour appendre cette technique de combat. J'ai mal pour toi Duo ! … J'espère que cette fois tu retiendras enfin la leçon… Ne pas foncer tête baissée… (Heero)_

_Je le savais et pourtant à chaque fois, j'en reste bouche bée ! Elle mélange tellement de techniques de combat qu'il est presque impossible de savoir avec certitude laquelle elle emploiera pendant son attaque de désarmement… Je l'admire et la respecte… Son père a été l'un de ses meilleurs professeurs à l'épée ! Le plus dur aussi… Mais elle a su relever le défit. Je ne suis plus depuis longtemps à son niveau… Mais peut-être que… Tout n'est pas perdu… (Treize)_

_Duo ! …Idiot… Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu savais qu'elle te désarmerait à nouveau… Tu n'es qu'un stupide Boy comme le dit parfois ta mère !… Elle est incroyable ! Elle me fait peur ! Quelle guerrière redoutable… J'ai eu peur pour elle à un moment donné, je n'avais jamais vu Duo dans un tel état de rage ! Lui aussi, il m'a fait peur…… Elle lui a fait lâcher son épée à la seule force de son propre poignet ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça… Dieu, quelle onna ! (Wufei) _

Duo était toujours à genoux, la tête penchée en avant, sa main gauche sur son poignet droit et sa natte qui traînait dans la poussière du sol.

Catherine fait un geste de la main en direction de Treize. Celui-ci comprend immédiatement et demande à tout le monde de quitter les lieux y compris eux quatre.

Une fois seule avec Duo, elle pose son épée au sol et va s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il n'a pas bougé depuis plus de 5 minutes.

« Duo ? »

Aucune réponse. Aucun mouvement.

Elle pose ses deux mains sur son visage et lui relève doucement. Lorsque celui-ci est complètement relevé, il la regarde en pleurant silencieusement. Son poignet le lance et la douleur de son fessier a dépassé la limite du supportable.

Elle lui caresse la joue qui est meurtrie, il ferme les yeux.

« Regarde-moi Duo ! S'il te plaît ! »

Duo rouvre les yeux en grand. Elle vient de le tutoyer.

Elle lui sourit toujours et rapproche son visage du sien et l'embrasse sur le front. Duo est heureux. Avec ses lèvres, elle vient de lui donner un baiser sur le font ! Il la regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la douleur de son poignet et de son fessier le lance de plus en plus.

Elle se relève et lui tend la main. Il la lui prend et le contact de ses doigts lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle l'aide à se relever, mais un fois debout, il pousse malgré lui un gémissement de douleur.

« Je vais t'appendre l'art de ce combat et au fil du temps je ne devrais plus pouvoir attendre ton postérieur Duo. »

Duo la contemple. Elle est belle et, même s'il vient d'essuyer un nouvel échec face à elle, il ne peut que l'admirer la facilité qu'elle a eu à lui faire lâcher son épée… Mais, est-il digne d'être chevalier après cela ?

Comme si elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, elle posa de nouveau sa main sur son visage.

« Tu es encore jeune. Tu as beaucoup de force, il faut que tu apprennes à la canaliser et elle deviendra ton allié… Ne te demande pas si ta place est d'être ici en tant que chevalier, car la réponse est oui ! Plus d'un n'aurait pas pris le risque d'être humilié comme tu l'as fait… Mais tu vas vite appendre et même si tu reçois encore quelques coups de lame sur le postérieur, je suis sûr que très vite tu attendras mon niveau, voir plus, qui sait ? »

Elle finit ses quelques mots en lui déposant un nouveau baiser… sur la joue giflée par trois fois la veille au soir.

Pendant un instant, il en oublie la douleur. Il ne pense plus à rien, sauf à ses paroles et ses lèvres.

Duo ne peut pas la toucher. Heero lui avait bien dit que nul ne doit la toucher sans son autorisation.

Il en meurt d'envie…

« Allons retrouver Lady Une. Elle n'a pu se joindre à nous hier soir, cela vous permettra de faire connaissance… Elle est très belle. »

_Je me fous de la beauté de cette femme !… Aieeeeeeeee… Mon poignet ! Je peux le bouger, mais putain que ça fait mal… J'ai une petite idée de la douleur de Quatre ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une lame d'épée pouvait faire autre chose que couper ou transpercer un corps… Ah ah aieeeee……. Pas si vite, je n'arrive pas à suivre !… Elle veut m'achever ou quoi ?… Oh ! Non… des marches !… Outch ! ça ne pourrait pas être pire… Il est où le Ho ?… Je lui demanderais de faire une… whoua, punaise mes fesses… Prier pour moi !… Ah !… Enfin, une porte ! … Mais au fait !… C'est qui Lady une ? (Duo) _

Pendant tout le trajet, Duo n'avait fait que se mordre les lèvres et grimacer de douleur en ouvrant les yeux en grand quand celle-ci était plus forte.

Catherine toqua à la porte.

« Oui, entrez qui que vous soyez. »

Catherine sourit et l'ouvre. Elle entraîne Duo avec elle qui gémit de douleur.

Une femme se retourne en entendant le gémissement. Elle est effectivement belle, mais pas autant que sa Reine.

« Mon dieu ! C'est toi qui l'as mis dans un tel état ? »

« Oui, désolée… »

« Catherine ce n'est pas comme ça que tu attireras des hommes dans ton lit, bien que tu n'ais pas besoins de ça non plus ! »

Duo vire au cramoisi et ne sait plus où se mettre et Catherine prend elle aussi de belles couleurs aux joues.

« UNE ! »

« Oui, majesté ? »

« J'ai assez de Réléna, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

Une lui sourit.

« Non, je te taquine !… Mais, il est vrai que tu pourrais être plus douce avec la gente masculine. »

Elle s'approche de Duo et prend son poignet qu'il garde prêt de son torse.

« AHHHHHHHHHH !….. »

« Il n'est pas cassé… D'autres dommages ? »

Duo, toujours aussi rouge, réponds en même temps que Catherine.

« NON ! » « OUI ! »

Ils se regardent.

Et Une les regarde tous les deux, l'air de dire : « Il faudrait savoir, oui ou non ? »

Duo baisse la tête. Il a déjà assez mis en colère la Reine hier soir, autant ne pas en rajouter aujourd'hui.

Catherine reprit donc à l'attention de Une.

« Oui… Je lui est mis trois coups sur le postérieur avec le plat de la lame de mon épée. »

Lady Une lève un sourcil.

« Je vois… »

Duo n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

« Bien, allez mon garçon, regardons cela de plus prêt. »

Pour le coup, Duo relève la tête avec un air de stupeur. Son visage serait à peindre en souvenir de cet instant.

Catherine éclate de rire. Duo ne l'a pas encore entendu rire.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ! … Tu n'es pas son type ! … »

Surpris des paroles de Catherine, il demande sans réfléchir une nouvelle fois.

« Ah ! Et… C'est quoi votre type ? »

_Shit ! J'ai encore parlé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir… Heechan et Wufei ont raison … Je suis un idiot natté ! (Duo) _

_Il est encore plus mignon ! Je vais finir par tomber amoureuse… Si cela n'est déjà pas fait… Mais il est si jeune ! (Catherine) _

« Mon type ?… Simple ! … Sally. »

Duo écarquille les yeux.

« Sally ? »

Il réfléchit cette fois avant de répondre…

« La jeune femme à qui vous avez demandé de faire servir les repas à Quatre dans sa chambre pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Duo, elle-même. »

Duo sourit.

_Elle aime les femmes… (Duo) _

Duo fronce d'un coup les sourcils.

_Hé ! … Elle aime les femmes ! (Duo) _

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Pas touche à ma Reine… Remarque, elle a déjà quelqu'un dans son lit ! Sally ?… AHHHHHHHHHHHH... Pourquoi, elle me tire par le bras ?… OH NON ! Elle ne va pas me déshabiller, pas devant elle ! … Pitié pas ça ! (Duo) _

_Je pense qu'il est temps que je quitte cette pièce avant qu'elle ne le mette tout nu devant moi ! … Bien que cela ne me dérange absolument pas… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avait pas encore vu un homme nu dans ma vie, mais bon il n'a pas l'air bien du tout là!… (Catherine)_

« Je vous laisse ! … Duo ? »

Il tourne la tête vers elle avec un regarde désespéré. Cela la fait sourire.

« Oui, Majesté ? »

« Vas à ton tour te reposer dans ta chambre une fois que Lady Une aura fini de te prodiguer ses soins. Je demanderai moi-même en cuisine qu'un repas en plus de celui de Quatre soit monté dans sa chambre… Comme cela vous ne serez pas seuls chacun de votre côté . »

Il lui sourit.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Bon courage et serre les dents ! »

Puis elle quitte la pièce. Duo regarde Lady Une avec peur.

_Maman !… Heero, viens me chercher ! La vilaine dame elle va me faire mal ! (Duo) _

« AHHHHHHHHHH… ÇA FAIT MALLLLLLLL ! PLUS DOUCEMENT, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT… AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE… »

Et les soins de Duo commencèrent.

_**à suivre…**_

_Pauvre Dudule ! … Aller bon courage…_

_Catirella _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Trowa/Quatre - Attention des nouveaux couples ! …

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Duo succombe de plus en plus, … et il n'est plus le seul ! Yes…._

_Wufei est un véritable hentaï… Je ne lui connaissais pas ce côté-là !_

_Quatre prend des initiatives… C'est Trowa qui est content _

_Heero… ne craque pas chéri, sinon abstinence ! (Menace suprême d'une femme face à un homme. Essayer, c'est l'adopter !)_

_Décidemment tu me feras toujours rire Cat !_

**Note de l'auteur :** Duo et définitivement un stupid Boy… Il va commettre l'irréparable ! … Je ne vous en dis pas plus … _(comme d'habitude… Hlo)_ Bisous, Catirella … … … … **Duo :** Cat ? … **Catirella :** Oui Duo ? … **Duo :** Dit !… C'est quand que je vais avoir un vrai baiser ? … **Catirella :** Je peux t'embrasser si tu veux… **Duo :** Hn ! Heu ! Je vais attendre encore un peu c'est pas urgent… Merci quand même… Salut ! … **Catirella :** INGRAS ! _(bien essayé Cat ! Hlo)_

_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages._

_

* * *

_

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6

_**Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Duo a reçu son premier baiser sur le front et celui sur la joue.**_

_**Catherine a testé le reste des chevaliers et chacun a eu doit à un coup de lame sur les fesses avec différentes réactions de chacun.**_

_**Trowa qui avait quelques remords n'avait pas demandé les faveurs de Quatre 5 jours après la soirée houleuse. Quatre, s'en inquiétant et commençant à trouver le temps long, le rejoint la sixième nuit et le trouva assis sur son lit avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce soir-là, Quatre surprit son amant en le déshabillant et le plaçant au milieu du grand lit. Une fois lui aussi entièrement nu, il se coucha sur Trowa et lui fit maintes caresses en le couvrant de baisers. Lorsqu'il jugea que son amant était prêt, il se mit à genoux au niveau de son bas ventre et, après s'être positionné, s'empala de lui-même sur le désir ardent de son amour qui lui avait tant manqué.**_

_**Cette nuit-là, les trois autres eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil… **_

_**Wufei, lui, avançait doucement dans ses milles façons de drague vis à vis de Hilde. Ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par de petits noms. Bien sûr, Wufei étant un homme des plus virils, n'était pas resté seul tous les soirs dans ce grand lit. **_

_**Heero… Lui. Après avoir fait la leçon à son petit frère, devait palier entre les cours d'escrime de la Reine et les attaques de Réléna à son encontre. La mangeuse d'homme avait jeté son révolu sur lui et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Même si une certaine partie de son anatomie lui disait le contraire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence. Les cours de catéchisme lui servaient grandement. **_

_**Réléna avait de nouveaux appartements qui étaient éloignés de Frère Ho mais plus proches de nos cinq chevaliers… Non pas avec eux je vous rasure. **_

_**Notre petit Duo, lui, en était toujours au même stade. Sauf que les cinq chevaliers tutoyaient la Reine maintenant et qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès à l'épée. Depuis que Catherine l'avait laissé entre les mains de Lady Une qui l'avait achevé en le soignant. PLUS RIEN… Sauf que Milliardo et Treize étaient toujours très proches d'elle et toujours ensembles. Duo perdait un peu plus espoir chaque jour.**_

_**Ah ! Oui ! Eux aussi lui disaient « tu » depuis quelques jours ! … **_

oOo

Catherine est dans son lit et dort… D'un seul coup, elle se relève en avec les yeux grands ouverts…

Il fait encore nuit noire.

_Oh ! Mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu oublier… En plus je lui avais promis la dernière fois ! … DUO ! ... (Catherine)_

Elle se lève et pose une cape sur ses épaules, sort de sa chambre et se rend vers celle de Duo.

Duo est allongé sur le dos, les cheveux détachés et nu comme un vers sous ses draps qui recouvrent le principal.

Catherine toque à sa porte mais rien.

_Bon, ben je suis la Reine après tout… Allez, je rentre. (Catherine)_

Elle pénètre dans la chambre et referme la porte doucement. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau et encore plus en cet instant.

Il avait l'air d'un ange. Mais éveillé, c'est un vrai démon…

Elle sourit et monte sur le lit tout doucement en remontant jusqu'à lui sans pour autant le toucher.

Une fois au niveau de ses hanches, elle se pose doucement sur lui et sent à travers les draps qu'il est peu couvert. Elle rougit. Heureusement qu'il fait noir et que seuls les rayons de la lune éclairent la pièce.

Sa cape reposant sur ses épaules, elle secoue doucement Duo qui ne bouge pas mais ronchonne.

_Même en dormant il râle ? Un vrai petit démon ! … Bien que petit … Euh ! On ne dirait pas… (Catherine) _

Elle pose ses deux mains froides sur ses flancs et, sous l'effet de cette fraîcheur soudaine, Duo se redresse d'un coup et s'arrête juste avant de lui toucher les lèvres.

Il met 10 seconde avant de se rendre compte que Catherine est sur lui à califourchon et qu'il est nu. Elle a perdu sa cape et la tenu qu'elle porte et des plus… Hum… pousse au crime. Duo est rouge et Catherine aussi.

« Excuse-moi Duo ! »

Elle lui dit cela en le regardant la tête légèrement sur le côté avec ses cheveux libres qui suivaient le mouvement. Duo cligne des yeux a cette vue et rougit encore plus.

« Non… Je… Catherine que fais-tu sur moi ? »

« Hein ? … Oh ! Oui… Je me suis rappelée de… enfin… Duo ! J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! »

_Elle vient en pleine nuit, monte sur moi pour me demander un service ? Ben je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… Bien que là je sens que… Oh ! Mon dieu ! Non ! Couchez les hormones ! (Duo)_

_Je lui fais de l'effet on dirait ! … Hum, qu'il est beau ! … (Catherine)_

« Catherine ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? »

Duo avait viré au plus que rouge et sa virilité, elle, avait pris ses aises. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et se r'approche encore plus jusqu'à être sur son torse ce qui l'oblige à se recoucher.

_Elle veux ma mort ou quoi ? … Ne pas la toucher… Là c'est elle qui me touche, hein pas moi ! … Oh ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans cette position… J'ai envie de l'embrasser… Shit ! Je ne peux pas. Foutu… Grrrrrrr Protocole de mdr ! (Duo)_

_Il ne pourra rien me refuser, je le lis dans ses yeux si uniques… Il sent bon ! … J'ai ! Non… Il est trop jeune et… Je suis pas là pour ça ! Allez, demandons-lui ! (Catherine)_

« Voilà ! J'ai oublié que ce soir il y avait un banquet suivi d'un bal au château… »

_OUI… Si elle veut de moi comme cavalier la réponse est oui… Faites que ce soit ça ! (Duo)_

« J'ai promis à une de mes petites cousines que lors de sa prochaine visite pour ce genre de festivité, je lui trouverais un cavalier… »

Duo ferme les yeux.

_Et merde… Elle va me refiler à une de ses cousines… Je suis vraiment maudit… J'ai pourtant été sage pendant ce dernier mois, non ? La vie est injuste ! (Duo)_

« Duo ? Tout va bien ? »

Duo réouvre les yeux.

« Oui… Excuse-moi je t'écoute… »

« Une de mes jeunes cousines de 16 ans… »

« QUOI 16 ANS ! »

Catherine lui plaque sa main droite sur la bouche.

« Ne crie pas ! »

« Mouf ! Poufoi mouf ?… »

Elle lui retire son bâillon improvisé.

« Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« Je disais… Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle lui sourit et il fond.

« Parce que tu es très beau et qu'elle est toute mignonne… Je la vois déjà à ton bras. Avec tes… ! Euh… 1 mètres 80 ?… »

« Non… 1 mètres 85. »

« Ah ! Enfin, elle est un peu plus petite que moi… Enfin, elle l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… Duo ! Dis oui ! Je lui ai promis et je ne vois que toi qui est seul ! »

_Ben oui, je suis seul… Elle est bien bonne celle-là tiens ! … Grrrrrrrrr… Je ne serais pas seul dans mon lit, si tu n'étais pas dans toutes mes pensées… Si tu savais le nombre de garçons et filles qui on tenté leur chance ce dernier mois ! Même Feifei il en serait jaloux… Pouff… J'ai la poisse ! Je vais me coltiner une gamine de 16 ans et elle, elle va… Hé ! Qui va être son cavalier ? (Duo)_

_Mais à quoi il pense ? … Oh ! Faites qu'il dise oui ! Charlotte sera tellement contente à son bras ! … Je prends un risque quand même en le mettant dans les bras d'une autre femme ? … Hé ! Mais de quoi je parle ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Je suis stupide de croire qu'il puisse être attirer par moi ! … Je suis plus vieille que lui… Alors il va me donner sa réponse oui ou non ? (Catherine_)

« Duo ? »

« Et toi ? »

_De quoi il parle ? (Catherine)_

« Pardon ? »

« Et toi ? Qui sera ton cavalier ? »

_Ah ! C'est ça le « Et toi ? » …(Catherine)_

_Si elle me dit le grand blond, ou pire Treize… Je me jette dans le puit et avec la chance que j'ai, je me casse une jambe et Heechan il me fout une raclée comme il en a le secret ! … Non… Pas une bonne idée le coup du puit… Ben, elle va me répondre ? Je ne lui donnerai pas ma réponse si je ne sais pas … Na ! … (Duo)_

« Treize. »

« QUOI ! »

« Shut ! … Si tu cries encore je te frappe ! »

Duo lui fait un sourire en coin.

_C'est quoi ce sourire ? (Catherine)_

_Oh, oui ! … Frappe-moi ! Fais de moi tout ce que tu veux… Je suis ton… (Duo) _

« DUO. »

« Hn ! »

« Alors ! Tu veux bien ? »

Duo revient de son fantasme et soupire.

« Oui… Mais je ne lui fais pas la cour ! »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Merci ! »

Elle reste là à le regarder.

« Catherine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas rester là le reste de la nuit ? »

Là, elle pique un fard que même Duo peut voir malgré la pénombre. Il lui fait un grand sourire.

« Désolée ! Je te laisse… »

Elle descend du lit et fait deux pas. Duo se relève sur ses deux coudes et la regarde se diriger vers la porte. Elle fait demi tour, Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Elle revient vers le lit et récupère sa cape, devie vers le visage de Duo et lui fait un baiser sur la joie. A son tour, celui-ci pique un fard.

Elle court vers la porte et sort. Duo se laisse tomber en arrière et sourit comme un idiot.

oOo

Tous les convives sont arrivés.

Tout le monde a pris place dans la salle où les repas sont servis autour d'une grande table prévue à cet effet.

La Reine n'est pas encore arrivée. Sa place se trouve au centre de la table. A sa droite, Treize, et à sa gauche, Milliardo. Duo, lui, est aux côtés de la jeune Charlotte qui est en effet très mignonne, blonde, avec de grands yeux verts émeraudes. Elle porte une magnifique robe couleur émeraude qui rappelle la couleur de ses yeux.

_Catherine avait raison ! Elle est très belle et cette robe est parfaite… Tout compte fait, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit oui… J'aurais pu tomber sur un laideron ! Ou pire ! Frère HO ! Yeurk ! … Image à enlever de mon esprit au risque de faire des cauchemars… (Duo) _

Wufei est aux côtés d'Hilde qui est encore plus en beauté ce soir.

_Ce soir, je tente ma chance… Cette robe bleue foncée lui va à ravir, ses cheveux sont divins avec cette tresse qui lui tombe sur l'épaule gauche… Hum… Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle porte sous cette robe… (Wufei) _

_Je veux bien lui céder ! Il me fait, depuis son arrivée, une cour qui me flatte ! Mais attention ! Je ne suis pas du genre prêteuse, alors fini toutes ces femmes dans ton lit mon cœur ! Sinon, je vais te faire découvrir un monde nouveau pour toi… (Hilde) _

Quatre et Trowa sont l'un à côté de l'autre, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

_S'il continue de me peloter sous la table, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps … Hum … Hé ! Oh, non pas là ! … (Quatre) _

_J'ai envie de lui ! … Toute la journée j'en ai rêve, mais avec tous ces préparatifs et l'entraînement, nous n'avons pas eu une seule minute à nous… Oh ! Ma main a dévié ! Oups ! … (Trowa) _

Heero, Réléna. Depuis la veille, il semble que rapprochements il y a eu ! … Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Même Réléna semble plus calme ces derniers temps.

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister… Qu'elle est belle ! Presque pas de maquillage et sa robe ! … Whoua ! Sa robe rouge est provocante mais en même temps attirante ! … Je pense que je vais finir dans ses appartements d'ici peu de temps ! … (Heero)_

_Il est beau ! … Et ses yeux ! Bleu cobalt ! J'adore ses cheveux en bataille, il est trop mignon et tellement viril ! Je me sens bien à ses côtés… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une paix intérieure… Je vais peut-être rendre visite au Frère Ho pour discuter avec lui ! … (Réléna)_

Milliardo se lève.

« La Reine. »

Tout le monde se lève et regarde en direction de Milliardo, la Reine se trouve à ses côtés.

_Une apparition divine ? (Duo)_

_J'adore sa robe… La couleur noire, et ? C'est quoi cette couleur ? Je ne l'ai pas déjà vue ? (Réléna)_

_Duo, si tu ne vois rien tu es un baka fini. (Wufei)_

_Jolie. Si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de mon ange blond, je me laisserais tenter ! (Trowa)_

_Si la robe de Réléna est provocante et attirante, la sienne est pureté et sagesse ! Même avec ces couleurs ! Noir et améthyste ! … Petit frère, je pense qu'elle n'a pas choisi cette robe au hasard ! (Heero)_

_Elle est vraiment belle ! Duo ! J'espère que tu sauras lui montrer que tu es digne d'elle et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises ce soir ! … Avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout ! (Quatre)_

_Cette robe nous aura donner du mal ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne serait jamais prête à temps… Une semaine à peine pour la faire confectionner ! Enfin… Le résultat est splendide et elle la porte à ravir… Je suis fière de nos couturières. (Hilde)_

Catherine porte une robe en soie légère, cintrée au-dessous de la poitrine avec les épaules dégagées, mais composée de manches tombantes. La couleur dominante est le noir, mais la couleur améthyste donne une douceur à celle-ci. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon flou avec mèches façon rebelles. Une tiare orne son front et son collier avec un cristal se trouve à son cou.

Malgré la charmante compagnie de Charlotte, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Catherine et Treize. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait posé sa main sur son bras. Sans compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient ri ensembles.

oOo

Catherine est sur son trône et Treize, assis à ses côtés, discute avec elle.

Les musiciens jouent des quadrilles.

Duo danse avec Charlotte. S'il avait esquivé tous les cours de catéchisme, les leçons de danse étaient son plus grand plaisir avec l'escrime et le combat à mains nues.

Depuis la fin du dîner, il ne pouvait presque plus contenir la colère qu'il éprouvait pour Catherine et Treize. Les voir si poches le rendait fou. Aucun des quatre autres n'avaient rien vu trop occupés chacun de leur côté.

Un nouveau quadrille et Catherine entraîne Treize en le tirant par la main pour le faire danser. Treize la suit en lui souriant.

Duo est à la limité d'exploser.

Heero avait réussi à éloigner Réléna du lieu de fête en la menant sur le grand balcon attenant à la salle du trône. Lui, il avait plus fait l'inverse de Duo pour les cours. Et les punitions de ses absences étaient données par le professeur de danse qui le trouvait toujours une fois le cours fini.

Wufei et Hilde les avaient rejoins en les voyant se diriger vers celui-ci

Quatre et Trowa furent donc surpris en plein baiser brûlant pas le petit groupe. Qui rigolèrent bien en voyant leur tête !

Ils étaient donc tous les six discutant de tout et de rien, à profiter de la brise légère de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, le quadrille suivait son cour et Treize se pencha à l'oreille de la Reine lorsque la danse le lui permit pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Et la regarda ensuite avec beaucoup d'amour.

Elle arrêta de danser et se blottit dans ses bras. Puis de dégageant, elle le tira vers le balcon.

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne s'excusa même pas auprès de Charlotte et emboîta le pas aux deux autres. Milliardo qui regardait les convives danser, comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et à son tour se dirigea dans la même direction, suivi par les deux gardes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Arrivés sur le balcon, Catherine lâcha Treize qui alla jusqu'à la rambarde.

« Bonjour Majesté ! »

« Réléna ? Ah, vous êtes tous là ! »

Catherine sourit. Heero, lui, le sent mal.

Duo arrive juste au même moment et attrape le bras de Catherine puis la retourne face à lui et la gifle violemment.

Milliardo qui a vu la scène ainsi que les deux gardes, leur fait signe de maîtriser Duo, qui se retrouve à genoux, les deux bras derrières le dos.

Catherine n'a pas bougé. Treize, lui, s'est approché d'elle et les six autres sont encore sous le choc.

La voix de Milliardo sort tout le monde de celui-ci.

« Majesté ce geste doit être punis et le châtiments pour avoir levé la mains sur la Reine est la mort. »

« NON ! »

Heero venait de hurler en se précipitant et tombant à genoux devant Catherine.

« Pitié, votre Majesté. Il a perdu l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Je vous en supplie… Ne faites pas tuer mon petit frère. Catherine… Non… »

Heero avait fini ces mots accroché à sa robe. Elle baisse les yeux vers lui.

« Treize ! »

« Oui Majesté ? »

« Demande au bourreau de nous rejoindre dans la salle où le banquer a eu lieu… »

« NON. JE VOUS EN PRIE… NON… Non… non… »

« Heero lâche ma robe s'il te plaît ! »

Treize va pour s'éloigner mais elle le retient par le bras et l'attire à elle. Elle lui dit quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Il la regarde, incline la tête et va chercher le bourreau.

« Gardes, conduisez-le dans la salle. Milliardo, je dois te parler. Quant à vous six, attendez à l'extérieur de celle-ci mon arrivée ! Vous pouvez disposer. »

Duo, une fois remis sur ses pieds, regarda Catherine avec un regard de résignation. Puis les gardes l'emmenèrent.

Wufei relève Heero qui s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras. Tous en furent chagrinés en plus de la douleur qu'ils avaient à l'estomac.

Une fois seule avec Milliardo, Catherine lui parle sérieusement. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à leur tour dans la salle qui avait était remise en ordre depuis la fin du dîner. Elle invita tout le monde à entrer. Le bourreau arriva avec Treize. Duo baisse les yeux.

Il reste en retrait. Treize avait donné des consignes aux autres gardes. Les portes de la salle du trône avaient été fermées et celles de la salle où ils se trouvaient aussi, par les soins de Treize.

« DUO. REGARDE-MOI ! »

Duo relève le visage vers Catherine.

« Lâchez-le. Milliardo ! »

Les deux gardes, une fois Duo lâché, s'écartèrent de quelques pas.

« Sur ordre de la Reine, Lord Maxwell est condamné… »

« Votre Majesté, je vous en conjure… »

« Heero… »

Elle le regarde et lui sourit.

« Laisse Milliardo finir, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui… Je m'excuse votre Majesté. »

« Milliardo reprends et excuse-nous ! »

« Je t'en prie. Je disais donc : Sur ordre de la Reine, Lord Maxwell est condamné à recevoir le fouet jusqu'à ce que la Reine elle-même jugera que celui-ci doit prendre fin. »

Heero ferme les yeux de soulagement et des larmes s'en écoulent. Réléna est soulagée.

Wufei retient avec peine ses propres larmes et Hilde lui prend la main.

Quatre pleure depuis le début et Trowa se sait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Ils ne sont pas seuls.

Catherine regarde toujours Duo. Lui a plongé le sien dans celui de son sauveur et il lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'assister à la sentence ! »

« Merci Treize, mais je pense que nous préférons tous rester à ses côtes. »

Tous confirment par leur silence.

Duo enlève tous ses vêtements qui couvrent son dos. Un des soldats les lui prend au fur et à mesure, puis les pose sur une chaise. Une fois son dos entièrement dégagé, le bourreau s'approche et lui lie ses deux mains par devant. Pendant ce temps, les deux soldas avaient placé une table de manière à ce que Duo y prenne un appui.

Catherine enlève le seul ruban en soie de couleur améthyste se trouvant sur sa robe et avance vers Duo qui lui tourne le dos. Une fois en face de lui, elle ramène ses cheveux qu'il avait laissés libres pour la soirée sur son torse et les retient avec le ruban. Elle lui caresse la joue. Il ferme les yeux. Elle retourne à sa place initiale. Et Duo prend appui sur la table en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le bourreau a pris place et la sentence commence.

Duo n'en peut plus, la douleur de chaque coup de fouet lui arrache un hurlement, mais il se maintient sur ses jambes qui sont prêtes à céder. Le fouet tombe sans relâche. Il a arrêté de les compter à 29. Plus la force de le faire. Un nouveau coup…

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………. »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Duo tremble mais reste en place. Il pleure et remercie pour une fois dieu que cela s'arrête enfin.

« Que tout le monde nous laisse, à l'exception de Milliardo et Treize. »

Ils ne sont plus que tous les quatre.

Catherine s'avance vers Duo. Son dos est en sang. Mais le fouet employé ne devrait pas laisser de marques après coup, elle avait bien fait attention à cela.

« Duo ! Tu peux te retourner vers moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Péniblement, Duo s'exécute. Une fois face à elle, il la regarde. Elle lui rend la liberté de ses mains et sort un mouchoir d'un pant de sa robe où une poche devait se trouver. Elle lui essuie toutes les larmes encore présentes sur son visage.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien… Ce que tu as fait est un acte sans appel et qui doit être puni par la peine capitale. Tu en es conscient ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien. Tu viens de recevoir 40 coups de fouet… Ne refais jamais un geste pareil sur moi. Car je ne pourrais pas à deux reprises faire ce que j'ai fait ce soir... D'accord ? »

« Oui, Majesté. »

Il la regarde toujours et des larmes s'échappent à nouveau de ses yeux. Elle lui essuie une nouvelle fois.

« Un dernier point ! Mais le plus important je crois… Milliardo, Treize ! »

Elle se retourne vers eux et leur sourit. Duo regarde aussi dans leur direction avec un regarde d'incompréhension.

Treize qui était proche de Milliardo, l'approche encore plus de lui, lui capture ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec passion sous le regard d'une Catherine qui ne se lasse pas de les regarder faire et de Duo qui lui vient de comprendre la stupidité de sa jalousie depuis le début.

« Bien. Je pense que Duo a compris, vous pouvez vous aussi disposer. »

Ils s'inclinent et les laissent tous les deux.

Duo est honteux et n'ose plus la regarder.

« Baka ! »

Là, il la regarde sous le coup de la surprise du mot qui vient de sortir de sa bouche. Avec une belle grimace et un gémissement de douleur suite au mouvement trop brusque qu'il vient de faire.

« Bien fait ! J'espère que tu as mal… Et je le redis… Tu es un baka ! C'est Heero qui m'a expliqué sa signification. A force de l'entendre te le répéter, la curiosité a été la plus forte. »

Malgré les circonstances, Duo lui sourit.

Elle s'approche et lui retire son ruban de ses cheveux et lui remet dans le dos. Duo pousse un crie au contact de ceux-ci sur celui-ci. Elle sourit avec sadisme et pose ses deux mains sur son torse humide de sueur et se met sur la pointe des pieds, mais elle est toujours plus petite que lui.

1 mètre 60 contre 1 mètre 85, là, le combat est perdu d'avance.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux te pencher un peu vers moi ? »

Il le fait dans une nouvelle grimace plus un gémissement.

« Si tu me gifles encore… Je te castre compris ? »

Duo déglutit.

« Oui. Je m'excuse, je sais que cela ne peut pas effacer mon erreur, mais excuse-moi, je… »

« Chut ! … »

Il se tait.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Duo ferme les yeux, il en a tellement rêvé. Il les rouvre. Elle le regarde avec un visage de désir et il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il en demande l'entrée, elle lui accorde. Après un certain temps, ils se séparent.

« Encore ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

« Oui ! Si tu m'embrasses encore et encore et hum… »

Duo, après l'avoir emprisonnée dans ses bras, suit les ordres de sa Reine et l'embrasse encore et encore et encore...

_à suivre…_

oOo

_**Il a gardé sa tête… Elle lui a donné son cœur… La suite de cette soirée au prochain chapitre… **(_Ç_a, ça sent le lemmmoooonnn ! Yes ! Hlo)_

_**Catirella**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Trowa/Quatre – Milliardo/Treize - un début de Duo/Catherine

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_AAAaaaaahhhh…. La douce vie au temps des châteaux forts….. Les damoiseaux… les chevaliers…. Les Princes….les Comtes…. Les Ducs….. Quoi les bourreaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les bourreaux ? …. Une menace !... Oups…_

_« Chers téléspectateurs, un communiqué exprès nous apprend la mort de la si dévoué béta lectrice… Morte à l'âge de 24 ans sous la main du bourreau de sa très gracieuse Majesté la Fanficeuse Catirella la Bienheureuse pour crime de lèse majesté, il semblerait que ses petits commentaires idiots n'ont plus été au goût de sa très gracieuse Majesté…. »_

PITIE Cat, ne me prends pas Heechaaaaaaannnnn…. Je serai sage, je te corrigerai tout ce que tu veux ! Mais ne le mets pas avec Rélénaaaaaaa….. (de toute façon, je peux danser sur ma tête que ça ne changerait rien.. elle ne m'écoute jamais…)

**Note de l'auteur _Duo a enfin sa reine dans les bras… Bisous, Catirella … … … …_** **Duo :** Caty ? … **Catirella :** Hé, c'est quoi ce diminutif ? … **Duo :** Scuse ! Cat !… **Catirella :** Je préfère. Oui, Duo ?… **Duo :** Thanks pour le baiser … **Catirella :** De rien la puce !… **Duo :** Hé ! La puce, c'est pas dans cette fiction… **Catirella :** Tu veux faire un échange dans cette fiction avec Heechan ? … **Duo :** Gloups ! Non… **Catirella :** Alors SILENCE… Non mais… **Duo :** (Tire la langue à l'auteur avec un air mécontent) … **Catirella :** Alors là, tu vas voir tes fesses !… **Duo :** WHOUA ! NON PAS ÇA !… PITIE… **_Excusez-moi, je dois vous laisser, je dois remettre le petit démon à sa place…_**…… **Duo :** NON LÂCHE-MOI, NON… AHHHHHHH… Sniff… Pas juste… AHHHHHHH… **_Ne jamais chercher un auteur sadique… Bonne lecture, Catirella……_** _(l'argument suprême pour avoir la paix avec un GBoys….. Réléna ! Hlo)_

_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages._

_

* * *

_

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7

_**Duo a giflé la Reine. **_

_**Quel idiot.**_

_**Enfin la suite de la soirée ci-dessous. **_

oOo

Catherine l'a de nouveau emmené dans la belle chambre de la première fois.

« Catherine, on est où exactement ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Ah ! »

« Je vais demander de l'eau chaude, ne bouge pas ! »

« Hum, hum… »

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce ! Déjà parce que je suis là avec elle dans sa chambre… Et en plus, chaque mouvement me fait un mal de chien… Hum… Je n'avais jamais été fouetté avant ce soir… Je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience… Dieu que ça fait mal, encore plus mal que les coups d'épées… Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire… A l'évidence si ! 40 coups ? Outch ! Pas bouger… Dans quel état va être mon dos après ? Pouff… Enfin le seul point positif… Non, les deux points positifs… Milliardo et Treize sont ensembles… Yes ! Et elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Je l'ai même prise dans mes bras… Hum, un pur moment de plaisir… Oh ! Elle revient ! … Que fait-elle avec cette cuvette en porcelaine et ce linge ? (Duo)_

« L'eau sera bientôt là. En attendant, je vais nettoyer ton dos. Prends la chaise et assieds-toi face au dossier ! »

Duo s'exécute en grimaçant. Catherine repousse les cheveux de Duo qui ont collé à la blessure, il gémit, ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, agrippent maintenant le dossier de la chaise.

Catherine qui a déposé la cuvette sur la commode, trempe le linge dedans et le serre un peu dans sa main avant de lui passer sur les plaies.

_Excuse-moi Duo ! (Catherine)_

Elle pose le linge et appuie sur les blessures pour enlever toutes les impuretés qui sont incrustées dans les plaies qui ont toutes saigner. Duo serre de toutes ses forces la chaise et hurle.

« AHHHHHHHHH……… Mais c'est quoi qu'il y a sur ce linge ! Putain, ça fait mal… »

« Duo ! Surveille ton langage je te prie ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais ça fait vachement mal ! C'est quoi ? »

« J'ai mis de l'alcool dans l'eau pour désinfecter avant que tu ne prennes un bain… Dont tu as bien besoin ! »

« De l'alcool ! Ah, ben je comprends mieux pourquoi ça brûle autant… Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez mal comme ça, non ? »

« Non ! »

« Merci… »

Duo boude. Et Catherine passe devant lui.

« Duo ! Il faut nettoyer les plaies correctement après ton bain je te mettrai un baume qui brûlera aussi mais qui évitera l'infection et facilitera la cicatrisation… Je ne peux rien faire pour la douleur. Je suis désolée… J'ai déjà fait en sorte que le fouet avec lequel tu as reçu ton châtiment soit celui qui ne laisse normalement aucune marque par la suite, ne me demande pas l'impossible, je hum… »

Duo avait lâché la chaise et avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle avait fait tout pour que son corps ne garde pas trace du fouet. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Il lui rend la liberté de sa bouche après avoir jouer avec sa langue.

« Merci. »

« Je peux continuer ? »

« Oui, je serre les dents… Comme lorsque tu m'as abandonné chez Une ! »

« La tête que tu faisais quand je suis sortie de la pièce ! »

« Ben oui elle, AHHHHHHHHH… Désolé ! Je n'ai pas assez AHHHHHHHHH… Serré les dents… AHHHHHHHHH… Je ne vais pas le faire. AHHHHHHHHH… tout compte fait, AHHHHHHHHH … Catherine ! AHHHHHHHHH… Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle… »

« Excuse-moi… Je voulais faire vite pour que tu souffres moins ! »

« C'est gentil, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre ! »

« On reprend ? »

« Pouff, déjà ! »

« L'eau ne va pas tarder à arriver ! »

« Ok, continue. AHHHHHHHHH… Tu n'es pas AHHHHHHHHH… Que ça fait mal AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Je n'en peux plus, arrête AHHHHHHHHH… Catherine, arrête ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Ste plaît, arrête, Catherine, arrête, j'en … »

« Chut ! … C'est fini… Chut… »

Elle est de nouveau face à lui et l'embrasse sur les cheveux pour le calmer. On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Majesté… L'eau chaude que vous avez demandée, votre Majesté. Ainsi que de l'eau froide pour votre bain… »

« Merci, vous pouvez aller remplir la baignoire. Et pouvez-vous en remonter le plus vite possible ? »

« Oui votre Majesté . »

« Bien. Merci. Faites en sorte que l'eau soit tiède et non brûlante ! »

« Oui votre Majesté . »

Duo a gardé la tête baissée. Il ne veut pas non plus leur monter qu'il vient de nouveau de pleurer.

Une fois la baignoire remplie à moitié d'eau chaude et froide ce qui nous donne la température demandée par Catherine, elle envoie Duo dans la salle d'eau après l'avoir aidé à enlever ses bottes hautes.

Il hôte le reste de ses vêtements et rentre dans la baignoire en grimaçant de douleur. L'eau tiède lui fait du bien et n'attaque pas plus ses blessures. Il prend le savon et commence à se laver. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, on cogne à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Catherine, il y a de l'eau toute chaude pour te rincer. Je peux rentrer ? »

Duo sourit. L'eau est pleine de savon et il lui sera impossible de rincer seul ses cheveux.

« Oui. Entre ! »

Elle ouvre la porte avec un sceau d'eau dans l'autre main. Il sait qu'il y en a sûrement deux autres.

« Tu ne pouvais pas demander qu'ils portent les sceaux ici ? »

« Mais je suis une grande fille et je peux encore porter un sceau d'eau ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses peur à la jeune fille qui portait un des sceaux. »

Duo éclate de rire et grimace aussitôt.

« Voilà ! La prochaine fois, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ! Le bon dieu t'a puni. »

« Je m'en serais passer volontiers ! »

Duo la regarde plus en détails.

« Catherine ? »

Elle est en train de verser de l'eau chaude dans un autre sceau où il y avait de l'eau froide, elle lui répond sans le regarder.

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Elle sourit.

« Plus pratique pour transporter des sceaux.

Duo rigole une deuxième fois.

« Aie aie aie… Que ça fait mal… »

« Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas te moquer de moi ! … Tu es prêt? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui verse une partie du sceau sur la tête. Il enlève en même temps le plus possible de savon. Elle renouvelle l'opération jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux ne soient plus mousseux. Une fois fait, elle prend un grand drap blanc et le tend devant elle en fermant les yeux. Duo sourit, se lève, sort de la baignoire dans des gémissements et s'enveloppe dans celui-ci.

« Je reviens ! »

Il la regarde sortir sans comprendre. Mais lorsqu'elle revient avec un de ses pantalons propres, il lui sourit.

« J'ai demandé qu'on me rapporte des vêtements propres de ta chambre. Je t'attends pour le baume. Sèche-toi bien… »

« Catherine ! »

« Oui ? »

« Change-toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? … Elle est belle cette tunique… Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle sort en refermant la porte.

10 minutes plus tard, il arrive en pantalon, torse nu et les cheveux encore mouillés.

Elle est assise sur son lit avec dans les mains une sorte de boite en cristal au vu de la beauté de celle-ci.

« Allez, viens. »

« Je vais mouiller ton lit ! Mes cheveux sont loin d'être secs ! »

Elle lui montre ce qui se trouve a la tête de son lit.

« C'est un plaid fait par les couturières du château. Il est très épais et je l'ai plié en trois ! Donc, je doute que tu arrives à mouiller mon lit ! Allez ! Je sais que cela va être douloureux mais tu verras, quand tout cela ne sera qu'un souvenir, tu remercieras ce baume de ses bienfait. »

Duo n'a pas le choix. Il s'avance donc vers le lit et s'y allonge sur le ventre. Elle monte sur les fesses et bien sûr sa virilité fait des siennes… Il rougit. Dieu merci, il a la tête enfouie dans le plaid.

Ces mains se posent sur son dos et il agrippe le plaid de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des mains et il hurle. La douleur du contact plus le baume qui lui met le dos encore plus en feu, finissent de l'achever. Mais il ravale au maximum ses larmes.

La torture paraît ne jamais finir. Catherine lui masse tout le dos pour que celui-ci pénètre bien dans toutes les plaies au nombre de 40.

Le calvaire de Duo prend fin et il relâche le plaid et son visage se détend. Catherine descend de sur lui et va ranger le baume puis va dans la salle d'eau pour se laver les mains.

Elle revient dans sa chambre, Duo n'a pas bougé. Elle s'approche et s'allonge à côté de lui.

Ils se regardent.

« Tu es belle ! »

Elle rougit, se rapproche et enfouit sa tête près de son cou. Il hume ses cheveux. Elle sent bon.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ma Reine ? »

Elle rigole sous cette appellation.

« As-tu déjà connu beaucoup de femmes ? »

« Oui, un peu et … »

Il hésite. Comment va-t-elle réagir ! Mais il préfère jouer la carte de la franchise. Le mensonge ne lui avait jamais apporté rien de bon, sauf pour le coup de la baignoire pour Quatre ! Et encore ! Il était ressorti du duel avec elle dans un état pas génial de tout… Non rien de bon…

« Et ? »

« Des hommes aussi. Surtout des hommes en fait ! »

« Ah ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te choquer ! »

« Je peux te poser une autre question à ce sujet ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Et bien ! Comment dire ! … Quand tu es avec un homme, c'est lui ou c'est toi ? »

Elle lui demande ça en le regardant à nouveau avec un petit sourire, un visage d'ange et des joues toutes rouges.

Duo lui sourit à son tour et adore la voir rougir pour cette question. Des plus embarrassantes il faut bien l'avouer. Mais bon, il avait décidé d'être franc. Donc il irait jusqu'au bout. Enfin la honte quand même… C'est pour cela qu'il prit lui aussi des couleurs à ses joues.

« Je… Enfin il… »

Il ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, les rouvre et se lance.

« Si tu veux savoir qui était le soumis et le dominant, et bien ! J'était le soumis… En fait tous mes amants m'ont fait l'amour. »

A la fin de sa tirade, il est rouge de honte d'avouer cela à la seule personne qui lui avait fait perdre la raison.

« Merci de ta franchise. Moi je n'ai pas essayé avec une femme et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune attirance vis à vis des femmes. Mais… »

Elle le regarde avec malice.

« Je saurai te donner du plaisir d'une autre façon que tes amants masculins, mais au même endroit de ton anatomie où ils te pénétraient. »

La Duo a envie de se fondre dans le plaid et tous les trucs sur le lit tellement elle le fait bander en disant ces paroles.

Etant perdu dans la recherche de comment elle pouvait faire, il ne la vit pas se rapproche et lui capturer les lèvres pour un baiser des plus brûlants de passion.

« Duo ! J'ai envie de toi ! »

« Je peux toucher ton corps ? »

« Oui ! Fais-moi redécouvrire l'amour, Duo ! »

Il va pour se mettre sur le coté mais la douleur est trop forte et il gémit à nouveau.

« Ferme les yeux et redresse toi en poussant sur tes mains, comme quand tu muscles ton ventre. »

Il hésite ! Elle va tout de suite voir qu'il est en forme… Il le fait tout de même en grimaçant.

Une minute plus tard, il la sent se glisser sous lui.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux… »

Il les rouvre et son visage s'illumine. Elle est nue.

Doucement, il se rallonge sur elle et ils s'embrassent. Catherine a perdu ses mains dans la chevelure de Duo qui est presque sèche et lui tient sa taille de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

« Duo… »

«Oui ma Reine ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme alors une relation douce et câline nous suffira amplement pour une première fois mon démon aux yeux améthystes. »

« Je t'aime. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Duo reprend ses lèvres et la couvre de caresses.

Pendant ce temps, le bal avait pris fin, le château s'était vidé. Les quelques convives qui passaient la nuit sur place furent conduits à leur chambre.

Tout le monde se trouvait maintenant dans leur appartement respectif, enfin… Presque !

Chambre d'Heero.

Tout le monde était là, à l'exception de Milliardo et Treize. Heero assit sur son lit pleurait. Réléna se mit à genoux devant lui. Les autres ne sachant quoi dire les regardaient en silence.

« Heero ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Catherine est juste, elle ne fera rien de plus à Duo ce soir… »

Heero renifle et la regarde.

« Tu… tu crois qu'il… va remonter dans… sa chambre ?… »

« Je ne pense pas ! Si elle a demandé à Milliardo et Treize de rester, c'est qu' il y a sûrement une raison… »

Le regard d'Heero est désespéré. Réléna lui sourit.

« Au pire, il passera une nuit au cachot ! … Ne t'inquiète pas, il remontera vivant demain ! … »

Elle ponctue ses mots en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Heero la prend dans ses bras.

Les autres sortent sans bruit.

oOo

Duo a une violente douleur dans le dos. Ainsi qu'un léger poids sur son torse.

Il ouvre les yeux dans une grimace. Il est couché sur le dos ! D'ou la douleur.

Il regarde en direction de son torse et il sourit en voyant le visage de Catherine endormie sur celui-ci avec une de ses mains posée elle aussi sur lui.

Il ferme les yeux de mécontentement, malgré la douleur de son dos qui le lance, et lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour ne pas la réveiller… Car il fait encore nuit.

Les rayons du jour commencent à faire leur apparition. On frappe deux légers coups à la porte. Puis Sally fait son apparition.

Elle regarde Duo et lui sourit, il en fait de même. Il lui fait signe de ne pas réveiller Catherine, elle acquiesce de la tête et se dirige vers la salle d'eau.

Duo ne comprend pas pourquoi… Puis, il se souvient avoir vu une porte dans celle-ci… Il suppose donc qu'elle va la remettre en état pour que celle-ci soit prête lorsque Catherine se réveillera.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, elle ouvre les yeux et son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard de son amant. Duo lui caressant toujours les cheveux, passe ses doigts dans ceux-ci.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui… Mais j'avoue avoir mal au dos ! »

Elle se redresse d'un coup et fait peur à Duo.

« Excuse-moi ! J'ai oublié… Oh ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Duo sourit, se relève péniblement et l'attire à lui, passe ses mains dans son dos dénudé. Il l'embrasse. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et répond au baiser avec tendresse et douceur. Puis ils se séparent pour rependre de l'air qui commençait à se raréfier.

« Je vais descendre rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner du matin. Sally est déjà venue, elle est allée directement dans la salle d'eau. »

« Merci mon Prince… »

Duo rigole.

« Mon Prince ! … Je ne suis que Lord ma Reine ! »

« Quand nous serons seuls, tu seras mon Prince rien qu'à moi. »

Elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire et n'avoir aucune réplique de sa part. Elle commençait à bien le connaître.

Elle se sépare de lui, se lève et passe la tunique très fine de la veille. Il se lève à son tour, mais bien plus lentement.

En le voyant grimacer, elle rigole, il boude.

« Excuse-moi ! Mais tu es drôle ! »

Il boude toujours. Elle se rapproche et se colle a lui.

« Je vais t'aider pour passer ta tunique… Sinon tu es encore là demain matin… »

Il la regarde avec malice.

« Cela ne me dérange pas ! »

« DUO ! … La patience est une vertu, mon Prince ! … Allez, habille-toi… »

La Reine ordonne. Son prince obéit.

15 minutes plus tard, Duo est habillé et coiffé, les cheveux toujours libres, et descend les escaliers qui le mènent à la salle où tous les repas sont pris.

Lorsqu'il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la grande porte, Heero se precipite sur lui.

Duo qui ne l'avait pas vu trop concentré pour ne pas crier à chaque mouvement, s'arrête lorsqu'ils sont à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Heero le gifle comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant et s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir son petit frère avec sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il aurait sans nul doute rejoint le sol brutalement.

« JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! … NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CELA OU C'EST MOI QUI TE TUE ! … »

Heero ensuite serre très fort Duo dans ses bras qui hurle sous la douleur, mais qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de son grand frère à qui il a fait une peur horrible ces 12 dernières heures.

Toutes les personnes à table sont heureuses pour eux et chacun à sa manière l'exprime sous différentes formes.

Les nuages avaient fait place au soleil.

_à suivre…_

oOo

_**Voilà ! j'ai dû faire un chapitre en deux ! … Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! … Le principale c'est qu'ils ont conclu… ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera rose maintenant, hein ! Je parle pas de Réléna ?… Duo va faire encore des impairs et Catherine devra encore le remettre dans le droit chemin ! Mais là, elle a un tout nouveau pouvoir sur lui ! … L'AMOUR… **(BEUheuheueuuuuuu… C'est mignon tout plein, sniff… Hlo)_

_**Catirella **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Trowa/Quatre -Treize/ Milliardo - Duo/Catherine

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

Héhéhé… M'infiltrer tout doucement dans le château… Trouver la chambre de Quatre et Trowa….. Me glisser entre les draps…. Passer sous le bras de Trowa pour atteindre Quatre…. Coincer ma tête contre son coup…. Et réveiller le petit prince !

_Quel programme ! _

_J'imagine ses paupières frémir, ses yeux s'ouvrant tout doucement, un air d'étonnement flottant sur son visage mal réveillé… Et à ce moment-là je me prends un pain dans la tronche ! J'ai pas été suffisamment discrète et passant la barrière Trowa…. _

_C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours Quatre qui dort du côté du mur ! Bon, je trouverai autre chose… Mais, j'y arriverai !_

_(petit clin d'œil à **L'ange gardien **: dès que je l'attrape je te le promets : je te le prête)_

_Pour tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices :_

_J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais remercié toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs qui ont reconnu mon magnifique travail par review interposées (vous sentez le ton pompeux là ?). _

_Cat est en réalité un tyran innommable qui m'a réduit en esclavage. Ceci est un appel à l'aide : HELP ! Je ne suis même pas payée… Et puis, si je faisais grève, hein ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ? Plus de fics corrigées… Plus cette rapidité d'exécution… Niark, niark. Si je ne reçois pas les GBoys, je ne corrige plus de fics !_

_Sans rire maintenant. Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir la chance de corriger les fics de Cat, auteur que j'adore, tant au niveau de l'écriture que comme personne._

_Et, si Cat me donne beaucoup de travail (continue !), et que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à suivre, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un petit coucou, un mot d'encouragement ou une note sur mes commentaires idiots (j'adore !)._

_Merci donc, dans le désordre, à **L'ange gardien** (qui ne m'oublie presque jamais ! Au fait, Quatre a été sage ? Promis, je te le passerai encore), **Takara-sama** (merci d'apprécier mon humour parfois un peu….limite), **Shali Maxwell **(ne t'arrête surtout pas d'écrire), **didilove 37 **(première à avoir remarqué mon existence), **ElangelCaido** (la béta s'appelle Hlo )**, Shini-noeru** (et non je n'écris pas encore, mais j'attends la suite de tes fics)**, BernieCalling** (merci de ton soutient psychologique), et à tous ceux qui ne m'ont rien mis mais qui n'en pensent pas moins._

_Je n'écrirai plus jamais de pavé, promis ! Mais je voulais marquer le coup, donc celui-ci sera mis sur les derniers chapitres de chaque fic._

_Bisous à toutes et tous !_

_Hlo, une béta lectrice qui compte bien le rester longtemps (en fait, jusqu'à ce que Cat arrête d'écrire ou me jette )_

**Note de** **l'auteur :**** …**Hlo, on ne critique pas mes résumés ! Je te rappelle que j'ai fait un chapitre en deux car trop long ! Donc… ON NE FAIT PAS DE REMARQUES A L'AUTEUR, DU TYPE : « **ÇA, C'EST UN RESUME** » NON MAIS ! … _(elle est mignonne… Hlo)_ … **En plus elle se fou de moi ! … Catirella ?**

**Duo :** J'espère que tu vas nous faire une vraie scène d'amour … **Catirella :** Vouais ! Je vais y réfléchir ! … **Duo :** QUOI ! Tu plaisantes, hein ! Dis, tu plaisantes ? … **Catirella :** Tu te répètes Duo ! … **Duo :** Grrrrrrrrr… Je rêve… Je fais grève puisque c'est comme cela… **Catirella :** Ok ! HEECHAN, tu changes de rôle… Duo et Réléna sont maintenant ensembles !… **Duo :** NON. PAS ÇA PITIE ! CAT ! Ste plaît ! Je suis sage. Je ne fais plus de caprices. Promis… **Heero :** Tu m'as appelé Cat ? … **Catirella :** Oui. Désolée, je t'ai dérangé pour rien ! … **Heero :** Hn ! Duo sois sage ! … A plus tous les deux ! … **Duo :** Heechan, ne me laisse pas tout seul avec elle ! Heechan ? Il est parti ? … **Catirella :** Arrête de faire la moue ! Tu l'auras ton beau et chaud lemon, mais pas tout de suite ! … **Duo **(tout sourire) Messi Cat ! Je suis fatigué, je vais faire dodo… **Catirella :** Oui. Moi aussi bonne nuit Duo ! … **Duo :** Bonne nuit Cat ! … **Catirella au lecteur :** Bonne lecture à vous, Bisous._ (Je vois que l'argument « Réléna » est toujours d'actualité Hlo) _**… Et oui ! Catirella**

**_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages. Ce chapitre est à moitié axé sur les pensées des personnages._**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Il n'y aura pas d'**** Updated durent au moins 2 semaines. Je m'en excuse d'avance… Hlo va _Gondoller_ et moi je vais _Cliniquer_ ! On ne peut pas faire un échange Hlo ? Dis ? Non ! Oh ! Je comprends. Merci quand même… _(Bin…. Non. Désolée, j'ai vraiment envie de voir Venise, même avec 45 élèves. Et puis, moi, l'hôpital… moins j'y mets les pieds, mieux je me porte. Je penserai très fort à toi, promis ! Hlo)_**

**Je ferai mon possible dés mon retour et dés que j'irai mieux… Promis ! … A bientôt, Catirella**

**

* * *

**

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 8

_**Duo et Catherine ont passé leur premier nuit ensemble.**_

_**Les évènements de la soirée ont calmé les ardeurs des trois autres couples et rien ne s'est passé cette nuit. Sauf pour Treize et Milliardo qui eux avaient au contraire fêté le fait que Duo sache enfin la nature de leur relation.**_

_**Au petit matin, Duo, aidé de sa Reine, se revêtit et alla rejoindre tout le monde pour se restaurer et rassurer surtout son grand frère.**_

_**A son arrivée, Heero lui saute dessus et le gifle violemment puis étreint son petit frère qui hurle sous la douleur que lui procure celui-ci. Duo se laisse aller dans les bras d'Heero qui a cru perdre son démon de petit frère.**_

_**Tous sont rassurés de voir Duo.**_

_**Une nouvelle journée commence au palais.**_

oOo

Duo est toujours dans les bras d'Heero. Il sert les dents, la douleur est terrible. Il est blanc.

« Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! J'ai cru te perdre ! »

« Excuse-moi Heechan. Je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets ! … Heechan, tu me fais mal ! »

Heero relâche son étreinte et le regarde dans les yeux.

« La nuit au cachot n'a pas été trop dure ? »

Duo rougit aussitôt et Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Tu n'étais pas au cachot ! Mais où étais-tu ? »

Duo lui fait un petit sourire penaud en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec une belle couleur rouge aux joues.

Là, c'est Heero qui vira au rouge.

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Alors tu… Enfin vous avez… Hn ? »

« Voui. »

Heero le reprend dans ses bras et le sert de toutes ses forces.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… HEECHAN, LÂCHE-MOI TU ME FAIS MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL… »

Les personnes à table ne savent pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais vu la réaction d'Heero vis à vis de Duo, il semble que cela soit bien pour Duo malgré la douleur que celui-ci éprouve.

Heero le relâche mais il le maintient. Duo est blanc à nouveau et il a l'impression que son dos va exploser tellement les pics de douleurs sont violents.

« Duo, excuse-moi ! J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant… En même temps, cela te punira de m'avoir faire vivre ces moments horribles… Allez, viens t'assoire à table ! Tu as faim ? »

« J'ai surtout vachement mal dans tout le dos, voir tout le corps… J'arrive tout juste à marcher et toi tu m'écrases le dos… Heechan ! … »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Ne dis rien pour Catherine. Je ne sais pas si elle veut que cela se sache ! »

« Je ne dirais rien ! Mais pourquoi Milliardo et Treize sont-ils restés avec vous, si tu n'as pas passé la nuit au cachot ? »

« Catherine m'a démontré qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport charnel avec eux deux ! »

Heero fait une tête qui donne envie à Duo de rire, mais son dos lui fait trop mal.

« Ah ! Et comment ? »

« Il n'y avait pas plus simple comme démonstration ! »

Heero s'impatiente.

« Qui était ? »

« Ils se sont roulés un patin, qui ferait pâlir tout le château ! »

_Non ! … Ils sont ! … Ben ça alors… Je n'en reviens pas ! … Je comprends mieux quand Réléna me disait qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec un des deux… J'ai cru qu'ils étaient chasse-gardée par Catherine, mais en fait ils se chasse-gardaient entre eux… Quelque part, j'en suis heureux ! Pour eux et pour Duo…Et pour moi aussi ! … (Heero)_

_La tête qu'il fait… C'est trop drôle ! … Ah ! Je ne dois pas rire. Mon dieu j'ai mal rien que d'y penser… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, oh non ! Je vais rigoler… Maman ! Je veux un câlin… Yeu ? Il sourit maintenant ? Qu'il a l'air idiot ! Ah ah ah aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… (Duo)_

«Ah ah ah aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… Aieeeeeee… Que j'ai mal mon dieu… »

Heero avait repris ses esprits.

« La prochaine fois, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, c'est bien fait ! … Allez, viens manger un peu !… »

Il pousse Duo dans le dos qui hurle immédiatement.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Heero sourit et le pousse jusqu'à la table. Puis enlève sa main de son dos.

« AHHHHHHHH ! … Merci de la punition Heechan ! … Je crois avoir bien compris le message cette fois ! »

Heero qui se trouve maintenant en face de lui, le regarde et lui embrasse le front.

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! Allez, assieds-toi, je vais te servir à manger… Je t'aime petit frère, ne l'oublie jamais ! »

« Je t'aime aussi grand frère et je m'excuse de te donner tant de soucis. »

Heero pose devant lui une assiette avec tout ce qu'il aime et lui fait un bisou sur les cheveux.

« Mange ! »

Duo le regarde avec un grand sourire malgré son dos qui le lance terriblement.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Puis Duo, sous le regard de toutes les personnes à table, mange doucement ce qu'Heero a eu la gentillesse de lui servir.

_Il a l'air de souffrir ! Je savais bien qu'il allait encore faire une bêtise… Mais j'étais trop occupé avec Trowa… En plus, nous avons été surpris en plein baiser enflammé, la honte. Je ne savais plus où me mettre… J'ai tellement eu peur pour lui que j'en ai encore pleuré dans la chambre de Trowa. Il m'a câliné toute la nuit, je suis heureux d'être son compagnon… Pour rien au Monde je ne voudrais en changer… Je l'aime tellement et il me fait si bien l'amour… Zut ! J'ai envie de lui maintenant ! Avec tous ces événements, on n'a rien fait cette nuit du coup … Vivement ce soir ! … (Quatre)_

_Aussi pâle que la fois où elle me l'a amené à moitié cassé ! Mais que fait-elle des hommes ?… Hélas, Sally n'est pas revenue ce matin ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer une fois ces foutues portes fermées ! C'est qu'en plus ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser sortir pendant un temps qui m'a paru interminable. Il a mal dans le dos ! Je pense qu'elle a dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui… Sinon elle me l'aurait amené… Il est plus que mignon ! Elle a bon goût ! … (Lady Une)_

_Mon dieu ! … Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ? Je l'ai vu encadré de deux gardes lors du bal puis les portes ont été fermées une fois la Reine sortie de la salle… Il a l'air de souffrir du dos ! Il a hurlé lorsque Lord Yuy l'a serré dans ses bras à deux reprises, ainsi que pour la poussée dans son dos ! … Et la gifle qu'il a reçu n'a pas dû lui faire le plus grand bien ! … Pas contre, d'ou vient-il ? Il n'est pas arrivé avec les autres et puis, à la réaction de son frère, il semble qu'il ne devait pas être dans sa chambre… (Frère Ho)_

_Cet idiot m'a fait une peur comme jamais… J'ai presque pleuré et Heero qui tombe dans mes bras en pleurant ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé… Il faut toujours qu'il fasse le pire dans toutes circonstances ! … Enfin ! Il est vivant et même s'il soufre une bonne semaine avec les 40 coups de fouet reçus hier, je suis heureux que notre petit ait gardé sa tête sur les épaules… Je vais d'ailleurs lui faire savoir moi aussi comme Heero qu'il ne faut pas me faire des peurs comme ça… Je vais attendre qu'il ait fini de manger. Et tu vas crier, crois-moi mon petit Duo, car en plus, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu conclure cette nuit avec Hilde… (Wufei)_

_Je savais bien qu'il reviendrait en entier ! … Heero a eu très peur. Il aime son petit frère comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ! Sauf peut-être comme Milliardo et moi… Je crois que je suis tombée définitivement amoureuse de lui cette nuit en veillant sur son sommeil. Milliardo le faisait pour moi quand maman nous a quittés… Il est beau lorsqu'il dort ! … Catherine ! Merci ! … Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être à ses côtés cette nuit en toute sagesse si tu n'avais pas puni Duo de cette façon… Et je savais aussi que tu ne lui aurais pas fait plus de mal cette nuit… Tes yeux en le regardant souffrir sous les coups de fouet ont parlé pour ton cœur… Mais seules Hilde et moi l'avons vu ! … Les autres étaient trop chagrinés par la douleur que ressentait Duo pour chaque coup de fouet reçu… Je crois que tu as enfin trouvé toi aussi ton âme sœur ma Reine… (Réléna)_

_Que c'est-il passé après que nous soyons partis ? … Elle lui a sauvé la vie ! Elle l'aime donc autant que ça ?… Je l'avais bien vu qu'il ne la rendait pas indifférente depuis quelques jours… Et la robe qu'elle portait hier soir en était la preuve. Elle porte toujours une robe entièrement noire pour ce genre de festivité… Et ce que je lui ai dit au creux de l'oreille lorsque nous dansons et sa réaction a confirmé mes doutes… Elle est enfin amoureuse ! … Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle connaisse enfin ce bonheur qu'elle mérite depuis si longtemps… (Treize) _

_Pauvre Duo ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place hier soir ! Quatre a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et du coup j'ai dû le consoler pour qu'il s'endorme épuisé dans mes bras. Moi qui avait prévu une nuit de folie ! … En tout cas, il a été puni comme il se doit. Une chance que la Reine soit indulgence, sinon plus de tête… J'espère que cette leçon portera ces fruits pour une fois… Bon, ben ce soir sera le grand soir alors ! … C'est que j'ai encore plus envie de lui maintenant ! … (Trowa)_

_Il vient sûrement de ses appartements… J'en suis heureux ! Cette fâcheuse gifle lui a presque coûté la vie, mais l'a aussi précipité dans son lit ! … Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il faut qu'il y reste ! … Je sais que j'ai fait très peur à son frère ainsi qu'aux autres présents… Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé le tuer, je le sais… Il serait merveilleux à ses côtés en tant que Prince, mais seul le temps nous le dira. Tout cela est encore trop tôt…(Milliardo soupire) … Ils vont tous savoir que Treize et moi sommes ensembles ! Comment vont-ils le prendre ! Je pense que Trowa et Quatre forment eux aussi un couple ! … Maintenant les jeux sont faits… (Milliardo)_

_Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'a pas dormi au cachot, mais dans un grand lit en charmante compagnie royale ! … Il soufre mais il rayonne de bonheur malgré la couleur blanche de son visage… Wufei manigance quelque chose ! Que va-t-il lui faire ? … (Elle sourit) … Je suis sûr qu'il va se venger pour hier soir ! Pauvre Duo ! … Et elle est où notre Reine ? Elle est toujours la première arrivée et la première à quitter cette table, le dernier étant en général Duo ! … Mais où met-il tout ce qu'il mange ? … Il est très mignon et je suis ravie pour Catherine. Tu le mérites ma belle ! … (Hilde)_

_On dirait qu'il meurt de faim ! … Mais d'ou vient-il ? … J'ai peut-être serré un peu trop fort tout à l'heure, je vois bien qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas nous le montrer ! … Petit, il faisait pareil lorsque père le corrigeait sévèrement dans sa chambre, ensuite il pleurait toute la nuit et moi je lui caressais les cheveux en le berçant… Je t'aime tant petit frère… Réléna m'a fait penser à moi hier soir ! Elle a été très gentille et n'a pas profité de la situation… Je lui en suis très reconnaissant et je suis définitivement amoureux de cette femme ! … (Heero)_

_Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme cela ? … Ils me font peur ! … Que j'ai mal ! Je voudrais enlever cette tunique qui me brûle le dos à son contact et le frottement de celle-ci est de plus en plus insupportable… En plus, Heero qui me sert comme un malade… Pouff ! La gifle était forte en plus ! J'ai mal à la joue ! … Je suis encore fatigué et j'ai faim ! Pourquoi j'ai si faim ? … Oh, oui ! J'ai presque rien mangé hier soir lors du dîner… J'étais trop en colère ! Pour rien en plus, quel idiot ! … Pourvu que Catherine ne me remette pas de ce baume. Il est horriblement douloureux et il me brûle encore plus le dos… Hum, j'ai encore faim… Oh ! Elle arrive ! Elle est belle ! … Je vais reprendre des fruits ! … ? … Pourquoi Wufei vient-il vers moi ? … (Duo) _

_Ils sont tous là ! Duo me regarde ! Il est vraiment magnifique, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais encore aimé… Il semble avoir faim ! … Tient, Wufei s'approche de lui ! … (Catherine)_

« Alors Maxwell, on nous fait des frayeurs… Heureux que tu sois toujours parmi nous ! »

Wufei ponctue ces mots en lui assignant une magnifique claque dans le dos à celui-ci.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Duo devient blanc et Catherine se precipite vers lui.

« WUFEI ? »

« Je m'excuse Majesté, mais c'est de bonne guerre pour la peur qu'il nous fait à tous hier soir ! »

Catherine le fixe et lit aussi autre chose dans son regard. Elle finit par lui sourire et il lui rend celui-ci.

Duo lui ne bouge plus. La claque dans le dos lui avait coupé le souffle et l'appétit par la même occasion.

Catherine est inquiète du silence soudain de Duo après son cri.

« Duo, ça va ? »

Duo la regarde péniblement. Il veut la rassurer mais la douleur est trop forte. Il gémit et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Wufei s'en veut. Il ne pensait pas lui faire si mal. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été fouetté et ne savait pas la douleur que le fouet pouvait provoquer.

Les huit autres, même sans connaître la douleur de ce fouet, avaient blêmi au cri de Duo et maintenant il étaient tristes de voire Duo pleurer.

« Wufei, tu auras pu frapper moins fort quand même ! »

Wufei avait un air penaud ce qui lui arrive que très rarement, voir jamais.

« Je suis désolé ! … Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte que je lui ferais aussi mal, Catherine… Pardonne-moi Duo, je suis sincèrement navré de t'avoir fait si mal ! »

Duo se force à le regarder avec un petit sourire et les larmes qui coulent toutes seules. Il renifle légèrement.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… Je l'ai mérité, mais s'il te plaît ne le refais pas, ça fait trop mal Wufei ! »

Wufei a le cœur qui lui fait mal. Duo venait de lui dire « Wufei » et il ne lui en voulait pas alors que lui, il voulait le punir d'avoir contrecarré ses plans de la nuit dernière.

Wufei baisse la tête. Il se sent honteux de son attitude.

_J'ai honte ! … Je ne pense qu'à ma petit personne. J'ai même fait du mal au petit frère d'un de mes meilleurs amis… Il est lui-même mon meilleur ami, ce petit démon natté… Je ne suis pas digne de son amitié… (Wufei) _

_Que j'ai mal ! Je vais tourner de l'œil ! … ? … Mais à quoi il pense ? Pourquoi il garde la tête baissée ? … Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va pas me faire une déprime là… Outche ! Whouaaaaaaaaaaa…Zut ! Je n'ai pas fait que le penser ! … (Duo)_

Duo, à la vue de Wufei qui ne bouge plus la tête baissée, décide de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Whouaaaaaaaaaaa… »

Wufei relève la tête et voit Duo qui grimace après avoir poussé un cri. Il arrive à s'approcher de Wufei qui n'est qu'à un mètre de lui et lui tombe dans les bras sans connaissance.

« **DUO !** »

Catherine et Wufei avant crié en même temps.

Wufei qui le maintient comme il peut, ne sait pas comment le prendre de peur de le faire encore plus souffrir.

« Wufei, je vais le porter, ne bouge pas ! »

Heero se place et se penche entre Wufei et Duo. Puis il met son épaule droite au niveau de son ventre et pose doucement ses deux mains de chaque côté de son bassin. Il se relève avec Duo sur son épaule droite. Seul façon de le porter sans que son dos ne soit touché.

« Heero, suis-moi… Une ! Peux-tu nous rejoindre dans mes appartements avec de quoi le soigner mieux que je ce que j'ai pu faire cette nuit ? »

« Oui. Je vous rejoins aussi vite que je peux. »

Une quitta la pièce, ainsi que Catherine suivie d'Heero qui portait Duo toujours inconscient.

Maintenant, Wufei pleurait, mais n'osait regarder personne. Hilde se leva et lui prit la main en l'entraînant à sa suite. Il la suivit, sans même s'en rendre compte, dans ses appartements à elle pour la première fois.

Le frère Ho sortit à son tour en disant qu'il allait prier pour Lord Maxwell.

Réléna resta quelques instants et prit en charge les devoirs qui incombaient à Hilde au château.

Treize, lui, s'en alla aux tâches qui lui étaient dues, ainsi que Milliardo.

Quatre, qui avait contenu ses larmes du mieux qu'il peut, éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Trowa. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il le fit se lever et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

oOo

« Nous allons l'allonger sur le ventre et lui ôter cette tunique… Heero, il m'en voudra si je la déchire ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Non ! Il soufre trop. Il sera très heureux qu'elle ne lui touche plus le dos à son réveil. »

Une fois Duo sur le ventre, Catherine prit sa dague et coupa le tissu de la tunique. Une fois fait, elle tira un coup sec et lui dégagea le dos. Elle déchire la tunique jusqu'à la lui avoir retirer entièrement. Elle repousse aussi ses cheveux sur le côté.

Heero devint blanc à la vue de celui-ci.

Catherine soupire et regarde Heero.

« Plus des trois quarts des plaies se sont réouvertes. La calque que lui a donnée Wufei ne peut pas être seule responsable de tout cela… Quand nous nous sommes quittés ce matin, aucune ne saignait ! … Heero que c'est-il passé avant mon arrivée ? »

Heero baisse la tête.

« Je l'ai giflé et l'ai pris dans mes bras à deux reprises en le serrant très fort. La deuxième fois, j'ai oublié tellement j'était heureux pour toi et lui et… »

Catherine commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi le dos de Duo était à nouveau en sang et pourquoi il avait tourné de l'œil.

« Et ? »

« Ensuite, je l'ai poussé jusqu'à la table avec une main dans le dos. »

Catherine resoupire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas pu tenir le coup ! La douleur a dû être plus que violente et trop rapprochée. Et lorsqu'il a voulu se lever, son corps n'en a pas supporté d'avantage. »

« Catherine, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire si mal, je voulais juste le punir de son geste envers toi qui a failli lui coûter la tête et… »

« Heero calme-toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! … Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de toutes ces marques d'affection que Wufei et toi lui avez donné ce matin. Enfin, maintenant c'est chose faite, donc pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. »

On frappe à la porte.

« Oui entrez. »

Une rentre suivie de Sally.

« J'ai demandé à Sally de nous venir nous aider ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Heero, c'est jusque au cas où il se réveillerait lorsque nous allons lui nettoyer les plaies et… Oh mon dieu ! … Catherine ? »

« J'avais tout fait correctement cette nuit ! Je t'assure que son dos n'était pas dans cet état-là ce matin ! »

« Donc, il était avec toi cette nuit… »

« UNE ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Excuse-moi… Sally ! Pose la tisane sur la table pour le moment. Il n'est pas en état de la boire. Heero, tu vas lui maintenir les épaules… Cat et toi Sally, les jambes… Je vais mettre plus d'alcool dans l'eau et lui remettre le baume que tu as dû lui passer sur ses plaies ensuite ! … »

« C'est quoi la tisane ? »

« Pour calmer un peu la douleur. J'ai trouvé uns plante qui avait un effet sur celle-ci, il y a une semaine, par hasard… Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien… »

« J'ignorais que cette tisane existait, sinon je serais venue t'en demander de suite ! »

« Excuse-moi. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé. C'est de ma faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est qu'il puisse en boire… »

Catherine soupire à nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lui as déjà sauvé la vie. Bien, commençons avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. »

Cinq minutes à peine et ils étaient tous en place. Une nettoyait les plaies suintantes de sang sur le dos de Duo, quant il reprit connaissance en hurlant et se débattant avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… LÂCHE-MOIIIIIIIIIIII… »

« Duo calme-toi ! »

« LÂCHE-MOI HEERO, ÇA BRÛLEEEEEE… LÂCHE-MOIIIIIIIIIII… »

« Catherine ? »

Heero ne sait pas quoi faire et Une avait arrêté ce qu'elle faisait.

« Lâche-le ! »

« Mais Catherine, je n'ai encore rien fait ! »

« Juste cinq minutes ! »

Tout le monde le lâche et Catherine vient à la tête du lit. Elle monte sur celui-ci et rapproche son visage du sien. Il pleure doucement.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Les spectateurs se sentent de trop mais ne bougent pas et les regardent en souriant.

« Duo ! Je sais que tu as mal ! … Mais il faut te soigner un minimum. Une a une tisane qui calmera un peu la douleur, tu veux la boire ? »

« Voui ! »

« Sally ? Peux-tu me la donner s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui Madame. »

« Duo ! Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais il faut que tu sois moins allongé pour la boire ! »

Duo relève son visage de son cou et la regarde avec les yeux qui brillent de larmes.

« J'ai trop mal. »

« Je sais. Prends appui sur moi. »

« Je vais te faire mal… »

« Non, et puis quand bien même ! Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, je vais t'aider à te redresser un peu. »

Duo, aidé de Catherine, se redresse légèrement en gémissant. Il griffe Catherine à sang tellement il la sert avec ses mains, contre la douleur de son dos.

Une fois assis droit, Sally l'aide à boire la tisane. Duo grimace au goût mais la boit tout de même. Il ne relâche pas sa prise sur Catherine qui ne dit rien et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

Une fois la tisane entièrement bue, il se recouche sur le ventre en regardant Catherine et la libère enfin. Mais il voit immédiatement le sang qui coule le long de ses bras, après l'avoir relâchée.

« Catherine, je t'ai blessée ! Je… »

« Chut ! Calme-toi, ce n'est rien ! Je vais rester à tes côtés mais tu dois laisser Une te soigner d'accord ? »

Elle l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et il ferme les yeux de bonheur d'avoir à nouveau ce contact si doux.

« Oui ! Je t'aime… »

Elle lui répond par un sourire.

« Heero, maintiens-lui les jambes quand même, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui bien sûr, Catherine ! »

L'opération dura plus de 40 minutes où Duo gémit sur les genoux de Catherine où sa tête repose depuis la reprise des soins par Une.

« Catherine ! Je dois désinfecter tes bras ! »

« Fais-le. »

Une soigna les blessures occasionnées pas les ongles de Duo et ils prirent tous congé de Catherine et Duo.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux m'allonger à tes côtés ? »

Duo qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis qu'il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux lui sourit.

« Oui, je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras ? »

« Idiot ! »

Duo fait la moue. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle le traite d'idiot.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de me demander l'autorisation de me toucher. Ce droit t'est acquis mon amour et… Je t'aime Duo ! »

Duo a le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et ses joues s'enflamment.

C'est la première fois qu'elle lui dit « **Je t'aime.** ».

Catherine l'aide à se relever légèrement pour qu'elle se dégage de sous lui. Puis elle se couche à ses côtes, il encercle sa taille fine, la rapproche au maximum de lui et l'embrasse lorsque ses lèvres sont à porté des siennes.

« Au fait Catherine… »

« Oui mon Prince ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« La robe que tu portais au bal était magnifique ! »

Duo l'embrasse sur les lèvres en lui demandant l'entrée et lui fait avoir les joues en feu. Il était un maître dans l'art des baisers. Après l'avoir fait gémir de plaisir sous ce baiser, il la laisse reprendre ses esprits.

Il lui susurre au creux de l'oreille.

« Je te remercie de l'honneur que tu m'as fait en portant cette robe ! La couleur améthyste te va à ravir ma Reine ! »

Il se blottit contre elle et ferme les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endorme épuisé et elle veille sur le sommeille de son Prince aux yeux améthystes.

_**à suivre…**_

oOo

_**Je ne suis plus chez moi le 5 avril à 14h30 environ et je ne sais pas quand je reviens ! Tout va déprendre de mon état pour la sortie de la clinique et je ne serai pas en grande forme à mon retour dans mon appart toute seule ! … Donc pour les réponses aux reviews, où je mets un poing d'honneur à répondre au plus vite, hélas là je ne pourrais pas le faire dans les mêmes délais… Merci par avance de votre indulgence. **(Je serai bien venue te tenir compagnie mais de Bruxelles à Paris, c'est compromis. Hlo**) … T'es un amour ! C'est pas grave ! Merci Hlo… Cat**_

_**Bonnes vacances de Pâque pour ceux qui vont en profiter. **_

_**Gros Bisous. Et merci à vous tous…**_

_**Catirella**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Duo/Catherine - Trowa/Quatre - Heero /Réléna - Wufei/Hilde - Treize/ Milliardo

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Alooooooors… POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS CELIBATAIRE ! Une belle fille comme moi… C'est quand même… Quoi ? … Comment ça je me répète ? … Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ayez un peu de respect pur vos aînés ! Et la sénilité alors ? … Comment ça je suis encore trop jeune ?_

_Ça m'apprendra à discuter avec les lecteurs… _

_Si c'est comme ça, je ne vous dis rien sur ce chapitre ! Na !_

**Note de l'auteur **: …(Ce chapitre a été écrit avant mon séjour en clinique) **_Plus maintenant ! Cat._**

Je suis de retour** (Non je suis pas encore partie dans 5 heures, il est 9h23)…**Hlo ! Il est beau mon résumé ? Une journée très spéciale arrive au palais… _(heu… attends, je vais d'abord lire le chapitre…. Hlo)_

**Duo :** Elle est là, la scène d'amour ? … **Catirella :** Je ne sais pas ! … **Duo :** Oh ! Pas de lemon encore cette fois-ci ! J'avais pourtant cru ! … **Catirella :** Duo ! … **Duo :** Hum ?… **Catirella :** Tu verras bien mon Prince ! … **Duo sourire :** Voui ! Je vais être sage et attendre !… **Catirella :** Je vois que tu t'assagis, c'est bien. Tu vas être récompensé… **Duo avec un visage qui s'illumine :** C'est vrai ? … **Catirella :** Oui ! Je ne mens jamais ! … **Duo **(Qui rêve déjà) … **Catirella :** Il est partie (sans « e ») au pays des rêves ! Laissons-le… Bisous et bonne lecture à vous._ Catirella _

**_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages._**

**NOTE**

Voici le dernier chapitre d'une de mes fictions, avant mon retour.

**Petit contre temps ! … Opération annulée pour le 6 et reportée au 12 avril. Je suis très heureuse, comme vous pouvez vous en douter bien sûr… Donc je n'aurai pas d'avance sur mes fictions à mon retour de clinique… Donc encore plus de retard. Gomen, ce n'est pas de ma faute… A bientôt, Catirella**

**

* * *

**

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 9

_**Trois semaines se sont à nouveau écoulées au palais. **_

_**Duo va beaucoup mieux. La Reine et lui sont restés plus que sages durant ces 21 jours, pour le plus grand malheur de Duo. Il a tout juste commencé à ne plus avoir mal à son dos 15 jours après la sanction, mais Catherine voulait qu'il se repose encore un peu. Et elle voulait encore le faire attendre un peu. Ce qui ne plut pas à Duo ! Donc, il boudait depuis une semaine la Reine… **_

_**Wufei et Hilde ont enfin passé le cap… Mais Wufei est plus au moins chasse gardée et Hilde y veille. Wufei est quelque peu frustré de la situation, mais il ne veut pas perdre Hilde… **_

_**Treize et Milliardo se cachent beaucoup moins. Tous sont au courant maintenant, sauf Frère Ho ! … Ils ont été surpris un soir par le petit groupe qui se promenait aux abords du palais… Pas de chance ! … Mais la tête des personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant valait le coup d'être vu… **_

_**Heero et Réléna n'avaient eu pas contre ! … Pas été plus loin que des baisers et des câlins chastes ! Frère Ho n'en revenait pas du changement de celle-ci et il avait eu peur lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite une semaine plus tôt… **_

_**Trowa et Quatre ! Eux, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Et les jeux dans leurs chambres étaient plus doux et chauds au vu des bruits qui s'échappaient de celles-ci… **_

_**En secret, un évènement se prépare… A l'insu d'un des chevaliers…**_

_**Il semblait aussi que la paix du royaume soit un peu compromise aux dires des envoyés de la Reine, mais hélas aucune preuve ne pouvait confirmer ces dires et le peuple ne disait rien lors des doléances à la Reine… **_

_**Catherine n'était pas dupe et elle était sortie sans escorte à plusieurs reprises sans prévenir qui que ce soit… Pour le moment, personne n'avait remarqué ses absences couvertes par Sally et Une…**_

_**Plus pour très longtemps ! **_

oOo

« NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! »

Catherine regarde Duo qui lui hurle dessus depuis qu'elle a mis pieds à terre. Elle donne sa jument à un écuyer et se dirige vers le château.

« ET SURTOUT NE PRENDS PAS LA PEINE DE M'ECOUTER !… »

Duo reste planté comme un idiot.

« Catherine ! »

Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

« Tu as fini d'hurler ? »

Duo qui boude lui répond sur un ton qu'il ne devrait pas.

« NON. »

Elle revient sur ses pas et Duo prend peur au regard qu'elle lui lance. Il essaie de fuir mais elle le choppe par la natte.

« Ahhhhhhhh… »

Elle le ramène à elle et une fois fait, il va pour lui parler mais elle l'embrasse avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et relâche la natte.

Duo ferme les yeux et l'enlace dans ses bras. Il n'a pas eu ce plaisir depuis qu'il la boude ! Alors il approfondit le baiser et en oublie provisoirement sa colère contre elle…

Ils se séparent et elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je vais aller prendre un bain. Tu es tellement plus mignon quand tu ne boudes plus ! »

D'un mouvement souple, elle se dégage de ses bras et reprend une nouvelle fois son chemin vers le château en le laissant en plan.

Duo se rend compte qu'il vient de se faire avoir une fois de plus. Il fronce les sourcils.

« CATHERINE ! »

Mais Catherine est déjà à l'intérieur du château. Duo grogne et rentre à son tour dans celui-ci. En marmonnent…

Machinalement, il se dirige vers la bibliothèque qu'Heero lui avait fait découvrir deux semaines auparavant. Il ne vit même pas les 6 autres qui se trouvaient là. Eux par contre se turent dés son entrée dans celle-ci. Duo marmonnait toujours…

« Elle est insupportable, elle n'écoute jamais, c'est pas possible elle devrait prendre un drapeau avec indiqué dessus « Je suis la Reine, cible facile » C'est pas vrai, elle veut se faire tuer ou quoi !… Pouff ! Si je n'avais pas été voir mon cheval, je ne l'aurais même pas su tient ! … »

Duo s'assied sur un des bancs en pierre qui ornent toutes les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Il regarde à l'extérieur. Les autres, eux, écoutent sans faire de bruit.

« Depuis combien de temps elle sort en douce ? … Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je l'aime trop… Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus de moi depuis 3 semaines maintenant ? … J'ai envie de pleure comme un gamin ! … C'est pas juste ! … »

Quatre s'était rapproché de lui. Envoyé courageusement par les cinq autres qui, eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'où ils se trouvaient.

« Duo ? »

« AHHHHHHHH ? … »

Quatre sursaute aussi. Il ne pensait pas faire peur à Duo. Bien que, en effet, cela coulait de source vu qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et son monologue.

Duo a fermé les yeux et sa main droite est sur son cœur.

« Duo ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

Duo rouvre les yeux et le regarde en souriant.

« Non ça va… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Euh… »

Duo rigole.

« Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Quatre rougit et monte un mensonge gros comme le crâne chauve de Frère HO.

« Non ! Je peux te le dire, nous sommes tous là pour parler de littérature ! »

_Il se fout de moi en plus ! Je ne le crois pas ! Déjà Catherine qui me plante dans la cour et lui qui me parle de littérature… Ils ont mangé quoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai pourtant fait le même repas il me semble ! … Et en plus, il est tout rouge ! … J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ma chambre ou, tient, d'aller faire la causette à Frère Ho. Au moins lui, il ne ment pas et il ne se tire pas en douce du château… Seul truc génial de la journée, l'entraînement à l'épée… Tient ! En parlant de ça, il va falloir que je demande à Catherine un petit duel, histoire de voir ou j'en suis réellement ! … (Duo)_

_A quoi pense-t-il ? … Je n'ai pas été convaincant ? Je n'ai jamais su mentir moi ! Pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé aussi ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! … En plus, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui maintenant ! Il a fait de trop gros progrès en combat à mains nues et à l'épée… Je tiens à la vie, je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire ! … (Quatre)_

« Duo ? »

« Hn ! »

« Je… Enfin, nous voulions savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris ? »

« Oh, si j'ai compris. … Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter… « **LITTERATURE **». Excuse-moi auprès d'eux, je vais dans ma CHAMBRE où je serai TRANQUILLE ! »

Sur ce, Duo se lève et quitte la bibliothèque. Quatre reste comme un idiot au même endroit.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il s'énerve ? »

Trowa et Heero étaient venus le rejoindre lorsque Duo avait quitté la pièce. Trowa l'enlace dans le dos.

« Rien mon amour ! Il est simplement en colère après Catherine. »

« Et ton prétexte était, franchement… Bizarre ! »

« Heero, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vous m'avez poussé sans même me demander mon avis ! »

« Excuse-moi ! … Une chose est sûre, il n'a pas entendu notre conversation, il est trop en rogne après sa Reine ! »

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Armand et des autres ? »

« Non pas encore Quatre. Je pense que je vais avoir une réponse demain, ou au plus tard dans deux jours. »

« J'espère qu'ils vont venir… »

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

« LES GARÇONS, VOUS REVENEZ ? »

« OUI HILDE ! »

Les trois retournèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe pour finir les préparatifs de la fête qui aura lieu dans 6 jours à l'insu de Duo.

oOo

Les six jours passèrent à une vitesse folle… Et Duo ne revit pas Catherine.

Soit il n'était pas présent au palais. Ils allaient en effet tous les cinq dans les villages aux alentours pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et rentraient trop tard pour la voir. Soit elle était prise toute la journée pour les affaires du royaume et elle se retirait dans ses appartements sans dîner avec eux.

En clair, aucune relation entre eux, même pas un regard échangé, et ce depuis le dernier baiser.

Le matin du jour tant attendu de tous… Duo avait été viré du palais dés qu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle pour déjeuner le matin. Wufei l'avait embarqué avec lui pour aller chevaucher.

Duo en avait marre… Ils rentrèrent au château vers 16 heures. Wufei le conduisit directement à sa chambre.

« Mais Wufei ! J'ai faim ! »

« Je vais te faire monter un en-cas, toi, tu demandes un bon bain et tu te détends ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça je prends un bain et je me détends ? JE SUIS PAS TENDU ! »

« Ah… Non ! T'es pas tendu là ? »

Wufei lui dit cela en le regardant les sourcils levés d'un air interrogateur.

Duo baisse la tête. Il était en effet sur les nerfs. En premier lieu, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger le matin. Deuxièmement, la journée avait été minable : voir des vaches et des champs avec un morceau de pain et de fromage comme repas du midi… Alors oui, il était tendu ! Mais, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître… Et il n'avait pas demandé à aller faire coucou aux vaches, aujourd'hui en plus !

_J'ai faim, je suis plein de poussières, ma natte est à moitié défaite et J'EN AI MARE DE LA VIE ! … (Duo)_

_Il ne va pas nous faire une crise aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas le jour ! Non, ce n'est pas le jour du tout ! …(Wufei)_

« Duo ! Un bain te fera le plus grand bien ! Et quand je reviendrai des cuisines, j'irai en prendre un aussi. »

Duo, penaud, le regarde et abdique.

« Oui, tu as raison, mais j'ai super faim ! »

« Je vais immédiatement te chercher à manger et toi tu tires sur le cordon pour l'eau chaud d'accord ? »

Duo lui fait un petit sourire.

« Voui ! Merci Wufy ! »

Wufei soupire, mais laisse couler pour une fois.

« Allez, file dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas sinon gare à tes fesses ! »

« Oui papa ! »

« Shazi (1). »

« Méchant ! »

« File ! »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire et rentre dans sa chambre.

_Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais… Yuy ! Je vais te TUER ! … (Wufei)_

oOo

L'heure du dîner était enfin arrivée. Duo avait revêtu des vêtements neufs qu'Heero lui avait apporté lorsqu'il était encore dans son bain, prétextant un invité important à la table de la Reine ce soir.

Au moins, il la verrait ce soir. Et les vêtements étaient très beaux et noirs. Comme tout ce qu'il portait d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Duo pénètre dans la salle, il reste bouche bée. Toutes les personnes vivant au château sont présentes avec de beaux vêtements, en plus de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance.

_Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous là ? (Duo)_

Tout le monde en même temps.

« BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE. »

Duo rougit d'un coup.

_J'ai oublié mon anniversaire ! … Comment ai-je pu oublier ce jour ? Je suis un idiot, un baka et un shazi ! Donc trois fois plus stupide ! … (Duo) _

Armand, son meilleur ami et accessoirement un de ses ex-amants, s'approche de lui et le sert dans ses bras. Une fois les joies des retrouvailles passées, il fait faire un demi tour à Duo.

« Tu es plus beau les cheveux libres ! Surtout le jour de ton anniversaire, mon cœur ! »

« Armand ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! »

« Hum… »

Une fois les cheveux dénattés et lissés avec les doigts d'Armand, celui-ci se met devant lui, lui prend le visage et l'embrasse sur la bouche et passe sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo.

Duo ne si attendant pas et tellement heureux de le revoir, lui accorde l'entrée… Il se laisse aller au baiser sucré. Un toussotement les fait se séparer et Duo blêmit à la vue de la personne qui venait de toussoter.

« Cat… Catherine ! »

« Oui ! C'est bien moi ! »

« Vous êtes la Reine ? »

« Oui en effet, et vous ? »

« Lord Armand Oboxtre, pour vous servir votre Majesté. »

Il s'incline comme le veut le protocole.

Catherine, quand à elle, incline légèrement la tête.

« Bien, si nous passions à table ? »

« Bien sûr Majesté ! … Duo ? »

Duo n'avait pas bougé, il la fixait toujours et était toujours aussi blanc.

« Duo ? … Ça ne va pas ? … Tu es tout pale ! »

Duo réussit à articuler un seul mot.

« Catherine… »

« Oui ? »

Duo ne sait pas quoi faire, ni dire. Il baisse la tête. Armand ne comprend pas son attitude et regarde la Reine qui sourit. Elle reporte son attention à Armand.

« Vous êtes un de ses amants ? »

Armand vire au rouge.

_Elle est directe au moins ! … Le honte, elle m'a vu l'embrasser ! … (Armand)_

_NON… NON… Pas ça ! Pas maintenant… (Duo)_

« Non Majesté ! … Plus maintenant. Nous sommes surtout d'excellents amis depuis toujours. Je m'excuse de l'avoir embrassé dans votre palais ! »

« Duo ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Duo relève la tête péniblement. Il a envie de pleurer.

Elle lui sourit et il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle lui tend sa main droite. Il la lui prend et elle l'attire à elle.

Leurs deux corps sont si proches qu'ils se touchent presque. Elle lève son visage vers lui.

« Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi mon amour ! »

Duo ferme les yeux de bonheur. Armand les regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

_Duo et la Reine ! … Oh, la gaffe ! Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi Heero ne m'a-t-il rien dit ! En même temps… Heero ne savait pas pour lui et moi…(Armand)_

« Majesté ! Je suis confus ! Je… »

« Ce n'est rien ! Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. De plus, la relation de Lord Maxwell avec moi n'est pas encore officialisée. »

« Merci Majesté, je ne dirai rien à personne. »

« Merci à vous Lord Oboxtre… Duo ? Nous allons à table ? »

Duo la regarde les yeux brillants de bonheur.

« Oui ma Reine ! »

Il la conduit à table où il est placé à sa droite. Il rayonne de bonheur.

Tous les mets préférés de Duo sont servis au dîner. Duo est au Paradis. Catherine lui sourit et il est heureux d'être à ses côtés.

A la fin du repas, le dessert est servi et les cadeaux sont distribués. Duo ne sait plus où donner de la tête tellement il y en a. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant avant ce jour. Mais il en manquait un… Celui de Catherine… Elle ne lui a rien offert.

_Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec elle ces dernières semaines… Je ne mérite pas de cadeau ! … (Duo)_

Duo est un peu triste. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer.

La soirée touche à sa fin. Les amis de Duo resteraient quelques jours au palais, il est très heureux de les avoir revus ce soir et de pouvoir passer encore quelques jours avec eux.

Duo se dirige vers sa chambre lorsqu'une main lui caresse la sienne. Il se retourne et Catherine est là.

« Viens avec moi s'il te plaît ! »

Il la suit sans rien dire. Elle l'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle le fait s'assoire sur son lit et va chercher quelque chose dans une commande qui se trouve en face de lui.

Elle lui tend une magnifique boite en bois entièrement sculptée à la main, d'une épaisseur de 10 bon centimètres, long d'environ 42 centimètres et large de 25. La boite est lourde.

Elle se penche sur son côté droit et lui souffle au creux de l'oreille.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! »

Puis lui embrasse la tempe dans une douce caresse.

Duo ferme les yeux et frissonne. Elle sent bon et elle ne l'a pas oublié. Il rouvre les yeux et la regarde.

« Merci ! »

« Ouvre-la ! »

« Voui ! »

Avec précaution il ouvre la magnifique boite.

Elle s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une magnifique dague avec des améthystes qui l'habillent de part et d'autre de la poignée. Son nom est gravé sur la lame qui brille de mille feus aux lumières des bougies de la chambre.

« Elle te plait ? Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi ! »

Duo qui avait pris la dague dans sa main droite, la repose dans sa boite et pose celle-ci sur le lit. Il se lève, prend Catherine dans ses bras et l'embrasse à la base de son cou.

« Elle est magnifique ! Merci ! Je t'aime tant ! »

Il lui capture les lèvres et l'embrasse. Leur baiser a un goût de fraise. Aucun des deux ne veut rompre ce baiser qui n'en finit pas. Obligés de prendre de l'air, ils se séparent enfin. Elle pose son visage sur son torse. Il perd ses mains dans les attaches de sa robe. Elle lui donne un accord silencieux, il défait celle-ci en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

« Tu m'as tant manqué ces quatre dernières semaines… J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi ! »

« Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu boudais ! Surtout le jour où tu m'as hurlé dessus. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je vais me faire pardonner ma Reine ! »

« Je l'espère mon Prince ! »

Duo avait fini son ouvrage. Il fait glisser de ses épaules la robe qui tombe au sol. Ces dessous sont noirs et magnifiques. Il veut lui ôter, mais elle s'interpose. Elle lui souri.

« Non ! A ton tour! »

Duo sourit et se laisse dévêtir par la femme qu'il aime plus que tout.

Il l'aide pour les bottes et l'embrasse entre chaque vêtement. Elle ronchonne, il rigole.

Il ne porte plus que son pantalon, mais, avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains dessus, il la prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'il la porte.

« Duo ! »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Repose-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Duo… »

« Chut ! »

Il l'embrasse et délicatement la dépose au milieu du grand lit et se positionne au dessus d'elle.

S'en suit une série de caresses et de baisers sur leur corps respectif. Elle inverse leur position et le chevauche. Il la regarde, brûlant de désir pour elle. Depuis longtemps son pantalon est devenu beaucoup trop serré et elle le sent bien : elle est posée sur son entre-jambes… Il veut lui prendre la taille, elle lui attrape les poignets et l'embrasse, posant son buste sur son torse imberbe.

Elle redescend jusqu'à celui-ci et lui mordille et lèche son téton gauche. Duo ferme les yeux et gémit de plaisir. Elle lui lâche son poignet gauche pour faire des arabesques sur son torse avec ses doigts fins, en le griffant légèrement sans laisser une seule trace sur celui-ci, juste pour lui procurer la sensation de plaisir qui le fait gémir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Le bras libre de Duo lui enserre la taille et il la remonte jusqu'à son visage. Il la regarde. Elle est belle. Il l'embrasse encore et encore, puis il intervertit à son tour encore leur position. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire à elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour Duo ! Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux voir tes yeux lorsque tu me pénétreras… Duo ! Je t'aime tant ! »

Elle pleure. Il ne l'a jamais vue pleurer. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle pleure.

« Ne pleure pas ! Je t'aime Catherine, alors ne pleure pas mon amour ! »

Il l'embrasse dans un baiser mouiller de larmes salées. Il se redresse et ôte le dernier vêtement qui le gène. Il lui ôte à son tour ce qui couvre si peu encore son corps doux et parfumé. Duo se dirige vers l'intimité de sa future maîtresse.

« Duo, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Chut ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

« Mais !… »

Duo était remonté jusqu'à son visage et la fait taire par un baiser. Il la libère enfin.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« D'accord… »

Il repart à sa tâche abandonnée quelques instants plus tôt avant même d'avoir commencé.

Duo lui procure un tel plaisir qu'elle se crispe. Il arrête et la regarde.

« Ne te retiens pas… Laisse-toi aller… »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'ai jamais pu faire cela ! »

« Essaie mon ange… »

Puis Duo reprend. Catherine a les jointures des mains qui sont blanches tellement elle se bloque. Le plaisir devient trop fort et elle se cambre dans un gémissement. Duo a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il va l'embrasser dans le cou. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues roses. Il l'a encore fait pleurer et Duo la câline quelques instants. Il se positionne comme il se doit.

« Ecarte tes jambes mon amour… »

Catherine les écarte. Duo lui prend la taille et l'embrasse au niveau du nombril. Il la tire à lui et doucement la pénètre. Elle est étroite comme la première fois. Il avait eu peur de la déchirer. Elle grimace légèrement de douleur… A chaque fois, la même sensation, l'impression de la toute première fois.

« Ça va ? … Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non ! Continue ! C'est toujours pareil, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller mon cœur, continue… »

Duo repend la pénétration. La sensation est forte pour lui aussi. Le plaisir est immense et une fois entièrement en elle, il ne peut se retenir et laisse échapper un gémissement. Il ferme les yeux en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière.

Une fois cette première vague de plaisir passée, il commence à aller et venir en elle doucement. Les allers et retours se font de plus en plus profonds. Ils le deviennent encore plus lorsqu'elle le rapproche et le maintient grâce à ses deux jambes qui l'ont emprisonné. Il devient fou lorsqu'elle se redresse et le fait basculer en arrière.

Elle mène la danse maintenant…

Catherine monte et descend sur le désir brûlant de Duo qui est prêt à exploser. Il ferme les yeux en poussant des gémissements de pur plaisir. Il pose ses main sur ses hanches, l'aide dans ses mouvements et remonte ses jambes. Il la sent se cambrer en arrière.

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand et pousse un cri. Elle vient de faire pénétrer dans son intimité un de ses doigts. Duo est essoufflé.

« Ca… Catherine ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Elle le fait entrer et sortir au rythme de ses propres va-et-vient. Duo en a les larmes aux yeux tellement le plaisir devient puissant.

« Oh, si ! Hum… C'est bon ! Ahhh… Ne t'arrête pas ! AHHHHH…»

Un deuxième doigt a rejoint le premier.

Duo n'en peut plus. Il soulève maintenant son bassin pour lui donner un coup lorsqu'elle redescend à lui. La rencontre les fait jouir ensembles.

Très rapidement, les coups se font plus violents. Catherine doit retirer ses doigts pour avoir plus de forces dans ses propres mouvements.

Dans un dernier violent coup de rein de leurs deux corps, Duo se répand en elle. Il se relève dans les 30 secondes qui suivent pour l'embrasser avec passion. Puis, tout en restant en elle, il la fait basculer sur lui en la gardant dans ses bras.

« Duo, je voudrais être sous toi mon amour, mais reste en moi encore un peu ! »

« Je vais essayer… »

Doucement, il la fait basculer sous lui en gardant le contact grâce à ses jambes qu'elle a remis autour de ses hanches. Elle se sent bien et lui aussi. Les cheveux de Duo leur donnent une petite source de chaleur. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Catherine a froid et elle frissonne sous lui.

Il la regarde et elle lui sourit.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui ! Je suis un peu plus frileuse que toi… »

Duo lui rend son sourire et l'embrasse.

« Je peux me retire de toi ? »

« Oui. »

Duo se retire et va attraper les draps et couvertures qui se trouvent pliés au pied du lit. Puis il recouvre leur deux corps en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment enlacés.

Au petit matin, personne ne vient perturber leur sommeil. Des ordres avaient été donnés dans ce sens et la porte de la salle de bain avait été ouverte dans ce but.

Duo était sur le ventre, Catherine collée à lui. Elle se réveille en premier et regarde son dos qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Il reste de fines cicatrices qui devraient s'estomper d'ici quelques semaines.

Duo ne tarde pas lui aussi à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il croise son regard, il se redresse et l'embrasse une fois sa taille entre ses mains. Il se met sur le dos et la place sur lui sans difficulté. Ils ont encore envie l'un de l'autre. Elle lui susurre quelque chose à l'oreille et il lui embrasse la tempe.

Duo se redresse et la prend dans ses bras. Il se fait glisser jusqu'au bord du lit et se lève avec son aimée qu'il ne lâcherait pour rien au monde. Il l'emporte jusqu'à la salle d'eau où elle ouvre la porte… Là ! Un bain les attend… Duo l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle avait tout prévu.

Il réussit à rentrer dans la baignoire avec elle dans les bras et, un fois assis, elle se met à califourchon sur lui et il reprend ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans le lit puis arrêté après que Catherine lui ait dit qu'un bain les attendait.

Première expérience pour tous les deux dans une baignoire !

_**A suivre…**_

oOo

_**Premier Lemon de cette fiction. **(Ouais, on l'attendait depuis longtemps celui-là ! Hlo)_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews… Cela me fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'à Hlo ! **(C'est vrai ! En plus, en tant que béta, je suis « obligée » d'en laisser, alors soutenez moi dans mon effort ! Hlo)… **A bientôt ! … **_

_**Catirella **_

(1) Shazi – Idiot, imbécile, crétin…..En Chinois.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : A la cour de Reine Catherine

Auteur : Catirella

Bêta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi . Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Duo/Catherine - Trowa/Quatre - Heero /Réléna - Wufei/Hilde - Treize/ Milliardo

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_J'ai bien ri !  
Certains dialogues sont… merveilleux.  
Je n'en dis pas plus, pas envie de vous gâcher la surprise !  
Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur **: …

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre.  
Pas de grande motivation que d'avoir 4 voir 5 reviews par chapitre sur cette fiction, mais, en même temps, comme elle n'est pas purement Y**AOI**, je n'ai pas de surprise.  
Je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration en plus et Hlo m'a gentiment rappelé un fait que j'ai traité rapidement (Gomen Hlo. Pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet en fait).  
Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews sur cette fiction que je vais la bâcler ou la stopper n'importe comment.  
Par contre, les chapitres arriveront de temps en temps, lorsque j'aurai trouvé la suite qui me convient.  
Comme ce chapitre…  
De plus, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant donc je vais moins vite aussi.  
Il y a un passage qui n'était pas prévu à la base dans cette fiction, mais au vu de certains dialogues, ou plutôt certaines pensées de Duo, et à la question de **Arlia eien** sur : _Comment était puni Heero lorsqu'il n'allait pas en cours de danse_. La réponse que je lui ai donné va en fait être appliquée sur Duo par la Reine.  
**Arlia eien**, je sais que ce n'est pas ta fiction préférer mais j'ai mis ce petit passage en plus pour toi.  
**Les pauvres fesses de Duo encore.  
**Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture, **_Catirella_**

**Duo : **Que vas-tu encore me faire ? … **Catirella :** Mais rien, mais rien… **Duo :** Te crois pas ! … **Catirella :** Hn ? … **Duo :** Hé ! C'est Heechan qui parle en « Hn » t'as pas le droit… **Catirella :** Tu verras si je n'ai pas le droit lorsque je me serai occupé de tes fesses ! … **Duo :** **ENCORE !** J'ai fait quoi pour être puni ?… **Catirella :** Tu lis et tu verras bien… **Duo :** C'est pas juste… **Catirella :** Je sais, je sais. Mais j'aime bien tes fesses ! … **Duo : **Ce n'est pas une raison pour les martyriser… **Catirella :** Très long débat, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, alors tu serres les dents et tu dis merci à la Reine… **Duo :** C'est pas juste quand même… … **Il a eu le dernier mot et je lui laisse… Re-Bisous.**_ **Catirella **_

**_Important : Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

_**

_**A la cour de Reine Catherine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 10

**Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Duo, Catherine et lui passent plus de nuits ensemble.**

**Heero et Réléna ont depuis peu fait l'amour pour la première fois. **

**Wufei est sous la coupe d'une femme, mais il l'aime.**

**Trowa est le plus doux des amants et Quatre l'aime de plus en plus.**

**Milliardo et Treize n'ont plus besoin de se cacher. Sauf pour frère Ho qui ferait une syncope. **

**Au vu des couples du même sexe dans le palais depuis l'arrivée de nos cinq chevaliers, Catherine avait pris la décision d'avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet.**

**Depuis cette fameuse soirée, un mois venait à nouveau de s'écouler, mais un mois lourd de conséquences.**

**Le peuple qui se trouvait sur les terres du Prince Gémad avait envoyé une délégation au palais. Celui-ci et quelques-uns des Lords et Duc qui se trouvaient dans le nord des terres, exploitaient le peuple et commençaient à l'affamer. **

**Catherine, réuni les souverains les plus importants des trois autres parties du royaume qui se trouvaient être ses plus fidèles alliers, ainsi que nos cinq chevaliers et la garde royale. Une fois tous les plus hauts dignitaires en accord entre eux, une date fut décidée pour aller remettre de l'ordre sur les terres du nord de Pellas.**

**Et cette journée était passée de 3 jours.**

**Ils sont donc tous en campagne, sans la garde royale restée au château pour défendre celui-ci en cas d'attaque aux portes du château…**

O•o♦o•O

L'ennemi en face prêt à attaquer.

La Reine est parmi tous les soldats qui vont attaquer d'ici peu.

Duo a peur pour elle. Depuis 10 jours, elle le rejette. Il n'insiste pas. Il ne veut pas de nouveau recevoir le fouet. Heero a fait de son mieux pour le rassurer mais en vain. Heero lui a peur pour ceux restés au château.

Quatre et Trowa sont côte à côte. Wufei n'est pas loin d'Heero et de Duo. Par contre, Catherine est à l'opposé d'eux et cela… Heero le premier ne le supporte pas. Elle est au côté de Treize et même s'ils savent qu'elle manie l'épée comme un homme voir même mieux que ceux-ci, il n'en reste pas qu'elle est la Reine et que rien ne doit lui arriver pour le bien du royaume.

L'assaut du côté ennemi vient d'être lancé. La Reine lève son épée et l'abaisse pour lancer à son tour la contre-attaque.

Lady Une et Sally et quelques autres sont les spectateurs de ce futur massacre.

Le combat semble ne prendre jamais fin. Des corps jonchent le sol, les épées s'entrechoquent. Des cris, des hurlements. Sally détourne son regard. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve sur un champ de bataille.

Mais le camp de la Reine Catherine a pris un sérieux avantage. Et il ne reste plus hélas du côté ennemi, beaucoup de leurs hommes encore debout. Le Prince Gémad est aux prises avec Duo à l'épée. Catherine, elle, se bat contre l'un des plus puissants des guerriers des terres du nord, le Comte Jiffrey.

Mais lady Une perd de ses couleurs tout d'un coup. Sally qui la regardait, suit du regard ce qu'elle fixe avec effrois.

La Reine venait de tomber au sol. Le Comte Jiffrey profite de l'avoir projetée au sol pour l'attaquer.

Voyant cela le Prince Gémad dit à Duo avec un sourire sadique.

« **Votre Reine n'est plus.** »

Cette phrase fut sa perte. La colère de Duo le transforma en un tuer parfait. D'un coup d'épée, Duo se dégagea de lui et d'un mouvement souple, mais avec force, lui transperça le ventre de celle-ci.

« **Vas en enfer.** »

Le Prince Gémad à terre inerte, les soldats du camp ennemi stoppent leur attaque. Duo ferme les yeux.

_Non… Elle n'est pas mort. Pas cela, je vous en supplie. Ne me la reprenez pas aussi vite. Je l'aime… (Duo)_

Lorsque Catherine était tombée au sol, Treize, à ses côtés, avait paré l'attaque contre elle du Comte Jiffrey. Celui-ci l'avait blessé. Wufei non loin de là était venu au plus vite et avait à son tout attaqué ce Comte. Il réussit à le désarmer avec difficulté.

Heero lui aussi avait accouru très vite. Penché au dessus de Catherine, il lui parle mais elle semble ne pas l'entendre. Heero cherche du regard Duo et lorsqu'il le trouve enfin…

« **DUO** »

Duo répond aussitôt à l'appel de son frère et, pâle comme un mort, se retrouve à genoux à leurs côtés. Quatre aide Treize à rejoindre le campement. Trowa est venu aider Wufei pour tenir sous garde le Comte désarmé.

« Duo, aide-moi à lui enlever son armure. Elle sera plus facile à porter. »

Duo ne dit rien. Il hoche juste la tête. Ses lèvres tremblent.

De l'autre côté, le drapeau de reddition a été mis en bannière.

La paix est à nouveau revenue. Et ils attendront les sentences et décisions de la Reine.

Catherine est libre de son armure et c'est Heero qui la porte car Duo n'en est pas capable. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et il a du mal à les dissimuler.

Une fois celle-ci installée sous sa tente, Une le fait sortir avec Duo.

Sally, elle, s'occupe avec Quatre des divers blessés et de Treize.

Une passe des sels sous le nez de Catherine qui revient à elle immédiatement.

« Alors, on a fait un petit somme ! »

« J'ai perdu connaissance ? »

« Oui. Enfin, le Comte Bidule t'a poussé violemment au sol où tu es restée inerte. Treize a été blessé en te protégeant. »

« **OH, MON DIEU.** »

En voulant se lever brusquement un vertige la prend et elle retombe sur le lit de sa tente.

Une n'est pas dupe. Catherine lui cache quelque chose.

« Catherine. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu repousses Duo depuis 10 jours comme la peste. Nous ne te voyons plus aux repas. Et je vois bien que tu as perdu du poids. Tu ne manges plus pour avoir des vertiges comme celui que tu viens d'avoir. Que t'arrive-t-il pour ne plus manger ? Tu t'es disputée avec Duo ? »

Catherine éclate en sanglot. Une est dépassée. Même à la mort de son père qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, Catherine n'avait rien monté en communauté. Une s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Catherine pose sa tête sur son épaule et pleure doucement.

« Catherine ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire ! »

« Le lui dire quoi ! Et à qui ? »

Catherine renifle un peu.

« À Duo. »

« Tu veux lui dire quoi au juste ? »

Catherine se redresse et lui sourit avec des larmes qui coulent d'elles-mêmes.

« Je n'ai pas eu tu sais quoi ce mois-ci. Et je vomis tous les matins. Je n'ai pas faim et je suis très fatiguée. J'ai de temps en temps des vertiges et… Ma poitrine a gonflé… »

Une a une sourire immense. Elle embrasse sa Reine sur le front.

« Tu dois le lui dire. Mais avant je veux vérifier. »

« Une ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! »

« Il va falloir que tu lui demandes sa main ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas faire cela ! »

« Tu trouveras. Allez, vérifions si tes symptômes sont justes. »

Moins de 15 minutes après, le verdict tomba.

La Reine était bien enceinte.

Et Catherine pleura à nouveau.

Une lui laissa le temps de se calmer, l'aide à se laver et après l'avoir aidé à passer une tunique plus légère, va chercher un Duo dans un état de stress avancé. Puis elle les laisse seul.

Duo n'ose pas s'approcher de Catherine. Il la regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il a bien vu qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux rouges en sont la preuve.

_A-t-elle pleuré à cause de moi ? J'ai dû lui faire du mal et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Ou elle souffre d'une blessure que ni Heero, ni moi n'avons vu. Ce silence me met mal à l'aise et pourtant je suis rassuré qu'elle aille bien. J'ai eu si peur... (Duo)_

_Comment le lui demander ! Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ! Mon dieu, j'ai si peur de le perdre... (Catherine)_

Elle ne peut contenir une nouvelle vague de larmes et pose ses mains sur son visage. Duo s'approche de suite et la prend dans ses bras.

Catherine s'accroche en se blottissant contre lui.

« Catherine ne pleure pas. Je t'ai fait du mal ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu… »

« **NON** »

Duo a eu peur. Catherine a crié cela en relevant la tête.

« Non quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal et j'ai peur. »

Là, Duo ne comprend rien, mais alors rien du tout, de ses propos.

« Hein ! Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris. De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ? »

En baissant la tête et d'un voix à peine audible elle répond :

« Oui. »

Duo la force doucement à relever la tête et lui sourit. Il lui caresse la joue. Elle se jette dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Je t'aime Duo… Duo, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Attention à quoi ? Catherine, je ne comprends rien. Sois plus claire. »

Elle se dégage de lui. Le regarde dans les yeux. Se mord la lèvre. Inspire un grand coup. Et…

« J'attends un bébé ! »

Pour le coup, Duo ouvre en grand ses yeux et répond la chose la plus bête qu'il soit :

« Hein ? »

Catherine soupire et lui redit plus clairement :

« Je suis enceinte. Nous allons avoir un enfant. »

Là, Duo a bien compris. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, ses yeux brillent de joie et sans laisser le temps à Catherine de dire ouf, il la serre contre lui et l'embrasse avec fougue et passion. Catherine en pleure de bonheur.

Puis Duo la libère et hurle :

« **JE SUIS LE PLUS HEUREUX DU MONDE.** »

Catherine éclate de rire et à l'extérieur Lady Une sourit et les autres se regardent sans comprendre.

Duo reporte à nouveau son attention à Catherine et la couvre de baissers en lui disant « je t'aime » en continu.

« Duo, écoute-moi ! »

« Oui, je t 'écoute, mais je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. »

« DUO ! »

« Voui ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas au château et là il n'y a pas de mur. Duo ? »

« Hum… »

Duo continuait de l'embrasser en lui caressant le dos.

« Duo, je ne sais pas non plus comment te le demander ! »

Duo la regarde à nouveau et fronce les sourcils.

« Me demander quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte et non mariée ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui… Et ? »

« Duo ! Ce n'est pas facile. Tu pourrais me faciliter la démarche ! »

Duo sourit plus encore.

« Désolé, moi je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit ! »

Catherine soupire.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas facile à demander pour une femme et en générale ce n'est pas nous que faisons la demande. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça t'amuse ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu me le payeras au château, crois-moi. Je vais te punir Duo ! »

« Oh oui, punis-moi. »

« Duo, tu es incorrigible. »

« Punis-moi et corrige-moi en même temps, je le mérite. »

« Baka. »

« Oui, mais un baka qui t'aime plus que tout ! »

« Epouse-moi alors ! … Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile tous les jours et en plus tu vas devoir être à mes côtés, sans pouvoir sur la couronne, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'aide pour gouverner le royaume. Duo, je t'aime. Veux… Veux-tu devenir mon Prince et mon mari ? »

« Oui ma Reine, j'accepte de devenir ton mari. Catherine ! Je ne suis pas Prince ! »

Catherine lui sourit.

« Dans trois jours tu le seras et dans une semaine nous serons unis. »

« Je comprends que le bébé nous oblige à faire vite, mais Frère Ho ne va pas trouver cela bizarre ? »

« Si. Mais je vais avoir une longue discussion à ce sujet avec lui, ainsi qu'au sujet des couples de même sexe. S'il veut nous unir et rester au château, il devra l'accepter ou il devra quitter les terres du royaume et un autre prendra sa place. »

« Je commençais à me faire à Frère Ho ! »

« Il tient trop à sa place au royaume. Je ne pense pas qu'il partira. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Embrasse-moi mon amour. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine… »

« Duo… Je t'aime… »

Duo l'embrasse. Pas de câlins plus poussés. Il le désire mais elle a raison. Le tissu de la tente de la Reine est fin et ils ne sont pas à la cour.

O•o♦o•O

Trois jours plus tard, Duo fut, de la main de la Reine, couronné Prince.

Et aujourd'hui, Frère Ho va unir la Reine Catherine De Pellas et le Prince Duo Maxwell.

Frère Ho avait été choqué, mais les paroles de la Reine avaient été très claires. Et il avait fait son choix.

Ce soir là, dans la chambre nuptiale, un couple déjà uni fait l'amour. Une petite vie grandit dans le ventre d'une reine que Duo garde dans ses bras après l'avoir épuisée par deux batailles dans un lit plus défait que fait maintenant. Il ne lui avait pas encore fait mordre la poussière, mais il avait réussi à la battre sur un terrain où il était de plus en plus à l'aise et le fait qu'elle attende leur enfant était un petit avantage pour lui en ce moment.

Duo l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

O•o♦o•O

Déjà 5 mois que nos 5 chevaliers, donc un devenu Prince, sont au château.

Wufei veut demander la main d'Hilde mais ne sait pas trop comment si prendre. Heero a l'air aussi gauche que lui et Duo est mort de rire.

La claque de son frère à l'arrière du crane qu'il se prend lui arrache un :

« Aieeeeeeee, ça fait maleeeeeeeeee… Méchant ! »

« Tu n'as pas eu à le faire toi alors ne te moque pas de nous ! Et tu feras moins le fier ce soir. »

Duo déglutit et regarde Heero les joues rouges de confusion.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Nous en avons parlé elle et moi. »

« Non ! Tu lui as pas donné de conseil, hein ! Steuplaît ! Déjà que j'ai assez honte d'être puni comme un gamin. »

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchis avant de parler et puis c'est bien toi qui lui a dit une fois « _Punis-moi et corrige-moi en même temps, je le mérite._ » Alors serre les dents et assume ta propre bêtise. »

Duo croise les bras et fixe Wufei avec suspicion.

« Et comment tu sais cela toi ? »

Wufei vire au rouge et Heero n'est guère mieux.

« Et ben heu… Heero ! … »

« Pour faire simple… Le tissu, c'est fin ! »

« Ouais. Vous avez tendu l'oreille quand j'étais avec Catherine. Bande de curieux ! »

« Excuse-nous. Nous voulions juste savoir pourquoi tu avais hurlé comme cela. »

« Tu lui as dis quoi à Catherine ? »

« Comment j'étais puni lorsque je boudais les cours de danse par le professeur. »

Duo devient blême.

« Mon dieu ! Elle va me fouetter les fesses avec une badine. Heero, t'es dingue de lui avoir dit cela ! »

« Et toi, tu es fou de lui avoir une fois encore manqué de respect devant toute la cour et en plus devant les autres seigneurs du royaume. »

Duo baisse la tête et rougit encore plus.

« Scuse Heero. Je me suis emporté trop vite et j'ai une fois de plus perdu une occasion de me taire. »

« Et bien, je pense que la punition de ce soir te fera tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de lui dire qu'elle arrête de sourire bêtement à tous les hommes de royaume lorsqu'elle est sur le trône, baka ! … Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fête en l'honneur de votre mariage pour les personnes qui n'avaient pu venir à vos noces 6 semaines plus tôt. »

« Ce qui t'a sauvé une fois de plus, c'est le fait d'être son époux. Donc pense au coussin demain matin et tu regagnes la chambre de la Reine où tu restes dans celle qu'elle t'a donné dans les cellules ? »

Wufei a un sourire énorme en disant cela. Duo avait râlé comme tout lorsqu'il y a deux jours au moment de l'incident Catherine furieuse l'avait fait conduire au cachot par deux gardes. Mais il s'était plié à l'ordre de la Reine et ce soir elle allait lui donner la correction promise la veille.

Duo frissonna et pose sa joue sur son poing droit.

« C'est pas juste. »

« Je sais petit frère, je sais… »

Heero et Wufei se consultent du regard et éclatent de rire.

Duo, là, avait bien mérité une fois de plus ce qui lui arrivait. Hélas pour son postérieur…

O•o♦o•O

« Catherine arrêteeee… AHHHH… J'en peux… AHHHH… plus… AHHHHHH… Ça fait trop, AHHHHHH… Tu frappes plus FORTTTTTHAAAAAA. PARDON, JE LE AHHHHHHH F'RAIS PLUS AHHHHHHH… »

_Punaise, c'est pire que les fessées que je recevais ! Heechan, il a dû douiller la vache. (Duo)_

« Serre les dents, je n'ai pas fini. »

Duo la supplie d'arrêter tout en pleurant, car cela faisait plus de 10 minutes déjà qu'elle le corrigeait les fesses nues avec une badine qui fouettait à merveille.

« Je t'en supplie, arrête, je AHHHHHHH… Steuplaît **AHHHHHHHH**… »

Un dernier coup encore plus fort pour bien qu'il le sente celui-ci.

_Là, c'est parfait ! C'est super une badine. Merci Heero. Par contre, il a dû déguster quand il était puni. Tes belles fesses mon amour sont rouges vermillons et toutes striées… (Catherine)_

« Steuplaît mon cœur arrête, je te demande pardon… »

« C'est fini. Je retourne dans **MA** chambre. »

Duo se redresse de la chaise où il avait les deux mains posées en grimaçant, reniflant et avec les joues dégoulinantes de larmes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte sa cellule…

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Elle se retourne vers lui et se rapproche. Son petit ventre s'est un peu arrondi. Duo le contemple. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas pu le caresser, n'y embrasser sa femme.

« Tu mériterais de rester ici un bon mois, tient ! »

« Catherine ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici un mois ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas ! Approche. »

Duo se penche en se mordant la lèvre et Catherine lui murmure quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Duo rougit. Elle avait remarqué. Pas difficile non plus au vu de la tenue qu'il portait à cet instant.

« Reculotte-toi. J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, et je veux le confort de notre lit. »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Dans un râle, il remonte son pantalon et la suit avec un mal aux fesses terrible.

La nuit ne fait que commencer et le petit coussin conseillé par Wufei serra plus qu'utile demain au vu du programme à venir en plus de la sévère correction de sa femme, la Reine.

Correction bien méritée, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Nuit chaude pour le postérieur de Duo et jeux coquins.

_**à suivre...**_

O•o♦o•O

Non, non, je ne donne pas dans le SM dans cette fiction.  
C'est juste une promesse de la Reine faite dans un des chapitres précédents quand au plaisir de Duo.  
Et oui, Duo est en pleine forme, mais pas grâce à la punition mais au fait que sa femme est là, devant lui, et qu'il a envie d'elle lui aussi…  
Voilà !

_**Catirella **_

**Une review ? Comme bon vous semble.**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : A la cour de Reine Catherine

Auteur : Catirella

Bêta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi . Quel dommage ! Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

Couples sur à aujourd'hui : Duo/Catherine - Trowa/Quatre - Heero /Réléna - Wufei/Hilde - Treize/ Milliardo

Genre : Futurs Yaoi, Hétéro (sorry) et Yuri

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Et une fiction de plus de terminée… Je crois que c'est la deuxième que je mène de bout à bout avec Cat._

_Il reste encore beaucoup de fic en court… pour votre plus grand plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur : …****  
**_Écrit le 8 et 9 septembre 2006._

**DERNIER CHAPITRE**

Voilà. Ce chapitre sera le dernier..  
Celle fiction n'a pas eu un grand succès, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
La paix étant revenue, cette fiction est arrivée à son terme.  
En même temps, je n'avais pas de grandes motivations pour la continuer. Je ne l'ai pas bâclée, mais finie comme il se doit.  
L'hétéro n'est pas ce que préfèrent les lecteurs. Et je les comprends car je suis pareille niveau lecture sur FF.  
J'espère que ceux qui auront suivi cette fiction depuis le début aimeront cette fin.  
J'ai fini ce chapitre sur le couple principal de cette fiction. Hétéro, je suis désolée.  
Gros bisous à vous, bonne lecture et à bientôt… _**Catirella**_

**Duo : **C'est fini ? … **Catirella :** Oui… **Duo :** Tu en écriras d'autres comme celle-là ?… **Catirella :** Non, je ne pense pas… **Duo :** AH ! … **Catirella :** Ce n'est pas grave mon Chaton. J'aurais au moins cette fiction en souvenir… **Duo : **Oui… Mais j'aimais bien moi. Et je m'y étais fait à cette vie de Prince… **Catirella :** Baka… **Duo :** Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil… **Catirella :** Je sais, mais je t'aime quand même Chaton… **Duo : **Et mes fesses aussi ? … **Catirella :** Tes fesses encore plus… **Duo :** A plus Cat… **Catirella :** À bientôt Duo… **Cela me fait quand même un pincement au cœur… Re-Bisous.**_ **Catirella **_

_**Important : **Tous les textes en italique normal sont les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

**_

**_A la cour de Reine Catherine_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 11

**La paix est de nouveau revenue sur les Terres de Pellas.**

**Duo et Catherine sont mariés.**

**La Reine attend un enfant.**

**Heero et Wufei ont enfin demandé à leur compagne respective de les épouser. Elles ont dit oui. Ils ont été unis deux mois après les noces royales.**

**Suite au mariage des deux couples, Quatre fut un peu triste de son côté. Trowa lui fit la promesse d'être à jamais son compagnon comme s'il était son mari. Frère Ho avait malencontreusement entendu leur conversation. Et entendre ce jeune garçon pleurer contre le torse de son amant lui avait fait de la peine. Il demanda une faveur à la Reine qui s'empressa d'accepter. 3 semaines plus tard, en toute discrétion, un mariage non autorisé par l'église fut célébré dans la chapelle du château. Quatre dit « Oui » à Trowa qui en fit de même.**

**L'autre couple de garçons ne désirait pas s'unir. Leur vie actuelle leur suffisait amplement et leur amour de toujours était depuis bien longtemps à leurs yeux au-dessus de cette formalité.**

O•o•o•O

Déjà plus de 7 mois que Duo et sa Reine sont unis devant Dieu. Catherine a l'impression d'être énorme. Ce qu'elle est. Du moins du ventre. Elle n'en peut plus et elle est de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle arrive dans son dernier mois de grossesse. Même si, par rapport à leur mariage, il devrait en rester deux.

Ce matin Catherine dort encore alors que le soleil est déjà très haut. Duo n'a pas voulu la réveiller. Ses nuits sont agitées et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur depuis 1 mois au petit matin. Duo a pris une fois de plus le risque de se faire gronder par sa Reine. La voir dormir aussi profondément, sur le côté les cheveux libres, lui avait serré le cœur de devoir la réveiller pour les broutilles du peuple.

_Elle va me tuer lorsqu'elle sera levée, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder… Mon dieu qu'ils sont bêtes de se battre une vieille poule ! Pauvre bête. Rien qu'à la regarder, cela se voit qu'elle a mérité une bonne retraite dans le poulailler. Cela fait plus de 15 minutes qu'ils me soûlent avec les œufs qu'elle ne pond plus. Á mon avis, ils ne peuvent pas disparaître puisqu'il n'y a pas d'œuf au petit matin. En plus aucun des deux ne m'écoutent ! C'est dingue… (Duo)_

« **SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.** »

_Je suis mort. Paix à mon âme… Gloupse ! … (Duo)_

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, une fois que cette histoire de poule est réglée. »

« Oui, ma Reine. »

Duo baisse la tête et ne dit plus rien.

« **A qui est cette poule ? **»

« Moi majesté. »

« **Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est vieille.** »

« Si mais… »

« **Une poule est comme un être humain. Elle a ses limites. Et je pense que les siennes sont arrivées. Donc elle ne peut plus pondre d'œufs. Donc il n'y a eu aucun vol de commis par votre voisin et le sujet est clos. Sauf que cette pauvre poule n'est plus votre propriété, mais celle du palais. Et que je ne vous vois plus devant moi pour des choses aussi futiles.** »

_Aie aie aie… La poule vient d'être sauvée mais pas moi… Heechan où es-tu ? C'est vrai ça ! T'es où ? … (Duo)_

_Je vais le tuer. Il m'a encore laissée seule. J'ai un mal de chien à me sortir de ce lit avec ce ventre énorme. C'est plus un bébé, c'est un éléphant. Comme sur les gravures du beau livre que nous avons eu à notre mariage d'un Prince Indou. (Catherine)_

_En plus on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis plus de 6 semaines. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie d'elle. Même enceinte jusqu'au cou, elle m'excite. Elle est tellement belle et ses cheveux sont encore plus longs. J'en ai marre de l'abstinence moi… (Duo)_

_HUMMM ! Mon Dieu c'est quoi ça ? Ça fait mal… ( Catherine)_

« **LAISSEZ-NOUS.** »

Toutes les personnes dans la salle d'audience prirent congé.

« Tu as sauvé cette pauvre poule. »

« **IDIOT. COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER DORMIR AUTANT. JE VAIS TE FAIRE FOUET…HAAAAAAAAAA…** »

« **CATHERINE.** »

« Mais c'est quoi ? Ça fait deux fois. Et j'ai mal au dos. »

« Le bébé ? »

« Déjà ! Mais il y a encore 3 semaines environ. »

« Ben ! Il ou elle veut peut-être voir son père recevoir le fouet. Ça fait très mal le fouet ma puce. »

« **J'AI L'AIR D'UNE PUCE DUO ?** »

« Heuuuuu, pas vraiment mon amour. »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

« Ne t'énerve pas . Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. C'est Lady Une qui l'a dit. »

« **JE L'EM…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** Duo, j'ai trop mal. »

« Allons voir Une. »

Duo aide sa femme à se relever, mais en se relevant Catherine sans quelque chose de liquide lui couler le long des jambes.

« **Oh, mon dieu !** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« Duo, regarde sous ma robe si ce n'est pas du sang qui vient de me couler le long des jambes. »

« Oui. »

Duo se met à genoux et soulève la robe de Catherine.

« Non, c'est comme de l'eau. Catherine, c'est la poche d'eau donc nous a parlé Une. Le travail a commencé. »

« **NON, JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE. DUO, JE NE PEUX PAS. PAS ENCORE. IL NE PEUT…** »

Duo se releva au plus vite et prit le visage de sa femme entre les mains.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, calme-toi. Le bébé veut sortir et tu ne peux rien y faire ma chérie. Je vais t'aider à retourner dans notre chambre et je vais aller chercher Une. Je t'aime ma Reine. »

Catherine pleure.

« J'ai peur. Tellement peur Duo. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne choisirai pas le bébé Catherine. En aucun cas. »

« Oh, Duo… Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Duo l'embrasse et une fois le baiser rompu, elle pose ses mains fines sur son gros ventre et crie de douleur.

Sur le chemin de leur chambre, ils croisent Heero et Trowa. Trowa va chercher Une et Sally. Heero, lui, aide Duo à soutenir Catherine pour monter les escaliers.

Lorsque Une arrive, elle fait sortir Heero et demande à Duo de l'aider à la dévêtir, avant de sortir à son tour. Une fois fait, Duo va retrouver son frère et les autres qui étaient venus dés qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Frère Ho priait pour la Reine et Duo l'en remercia.

Duo n'en pouvait plus des hurlements de Catherine. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle soufrait. Et le bébé n'était toujours pas là. La nuit passa et le lendemain au petit matin. Toujours rien.

Certains s'étaient retirés pour revenir se relayer auprès de Duo et d'Heero qui n'avait pas voulu laisser son petit frère seul. Duo pleurait lorsqu'il entendait sa femme supplier Une d'en finir. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Qu'elle était épuisée. Une lui disait de lutter. Qu'elle était une guerrière et qu'une guerrière n'abandonnait pas. Mais, cela faisait plus de 20 heures maintenant que Catherine était en plein travail et cela durait trop longtemps pour Une, mais aussi pour les autres.

Puis un hurlement plus fort et plus long que les autres. Une claque et des pleures d'enfant.

Le bébé était là.

Tous attendaient de voir l'enfant et aussi de savoir si leur Reine allait bien. Duo n'en pouvait plus.

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

« **CATHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE.** »

Duo panique.

Qu'arrive-t-il à sa femme ?

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally.

« **Lord Quatre venez vite.** »

Quatre n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que Trowa et Wufei le pousse dans la chambre.

« **OH PAR ALLAH ET DIEU !** »

C'est la seule chose qu'ils entendirent, avant que la porte ne se referme sur Quatre.

« **Heero, lâche-moi, je veux y aller. Je veux voir ma femme, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Heero, je t'en supplie lâche-moi.** »

« Mon petit frère. Tu ne dois pas y aller. »

« **LÂCHE-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.** »

Duo se débat dans tous les sens. Trowa et Wufei doivent venir l'aide, car la force de Duo s'est décuplée. Catherine hurle toujours et de plus en plus fort. Duo lutte jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il tombe dans les bras de son frère en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, un nouveau cri à fendre l'âme. Les filles pleurent depuis très longtemps. Zechs n'en pouvant plus non plus, s'est blotti dans les bras de Treize. C'est la première fois qu'ils montrent leur amour aux yeux de tous. Et surtout devant Frère Ho. Treize ne l'a pas repoussé et lui caresse le dos en lui disant des paroles réconfortante et en l'embrassant sur les cheveux de temps en temps.

Quelques seconde après ce bruit de nouveaux pleurs de bébé, de nouveau le silence. Mais toujours rien. Personne ne sort de cette maudite chambre. Et 30 minutes plus tard, les cris de Catherine reprennent.

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

Duo ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend.

Mais cette fois la souffrance de Catherine est de courte durée. Un dernier hurlement, de nouveaux pleurs de bébé et de nouveau…

Le silence absolu.

Peu de temps après, Quatre sort de la chambre, blanc comme un linge, mais un sourire aux lèvres et un petit bébé dans les bras. Une fait signe à Heero de venir. Celui-ci la rejoint dans la chambre.

« Duo, ton premier fils. Il est tout mignon. »

« Un garçon… Ma femme… Quatre comme va Catherine ? »

« C'est à Une de te le dire Duo. »

« QUA… »

« Mon Prince, votre fille. Elle est très belle, comme sa maman. »

Duo écarquille les yeux. Une fille. Ils ont eu aussi une petite fille. Il sourit. Il voulait une petite fille. Deux bébés. Catherine lui a donné deux enfants. Il comprend mieux ses souffrances et ses cries. Mais il ne sait toujours pas comment va sa femme.

« Ma femme. Comment va-t-elle ? … Sally ? »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

Duo regarde derrière Sally qui tient toujours sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ton deuxième fils, petit frère. »

« OH MON DIEU…. Trois… Il y avait trois bébés…. »

Duo panique. Il veut savoir pour Catherine.

« **JE VEUX VOIR MA FEMME.** »

« Duo, calme-toi. Catherine va bien. Elle est épuisée et s'est endormie. Des grossesse de ce type sont très rares, Duo. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une. Mais elle est en vie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut changer toute la literie et la nettoyer. Tu ne peux pas la voi.. »

« Une, je veux voir ma femme. Je me fous qu'elle soit pleine de sang. Je veux juste la voir et l'entendre respirer. L'embrasser sur le front. Lui parler pour la remercier de ces magnifiques bébés. J'ai besoin de la toucher Une. »

Le visage de Duo est désespéré et rempli d'amour et d'inquiétude pour Catherine. Une sourit.

« Viens. »

Une le laisse entrer et le laisse seul quelque instant avec elle.

Une fois aux côtés de Catherine, Duo se met à pleurer. Son visage est pale et fatigué. Elle est couverte de sueur, ses cheveux sont trempés. Il y a du sang partout, même ses mains en sont couverts.

« Oh mon Dieu, mon amour, dans quel état es-tu. Ma chérie, je t'aime tant. J'ai eu tellement peur. Pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas fait attention moi non plus. Pardon… Je t'aime Catherine… »

Duo pleure, mais il est heureux, Catherine est en vie.

« _D.u.o !…_ »

Duo relève la tête les yeux inondés de larmes. Il s'était agenouillé, puis avait pris dans ses mains la main droite de Catherine, en posant sa joue contre celle-ci en se mettant du sang à son tour sur lui. Mais cela, il s'en foutait.

« Catherine ! »

« _Duo. J'ai eu si peur._ »

« Chuuuuuuut, ne parle pas. Tu as été la femme la plus courageuse au monde. »

« _Mais, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes cris de franchir mes lèvres…_ »

« Catherine ! Tu as mis au monde trois enfants. Trois. Un, c'est déjà très douloureux, mais trois. J'ai eu peur de te perdre mon amour. »

« _Je suis désolée mon Prince…_ »

« Ne parle plus. Rendors-toi. Je t'aime ma Reine. »

« _Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît, Duo…_ »

Duo sourit et l'embrasse, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Puis il la contemple. Elle s'est de nouveau endormie, mais cette fois-ci avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Duo est encore plus rassuré. Elle lui a parlé.

O•o•o•O

**Deux mois plus tard.**

« Catherine, Alexandre n'arrête pas de pleurer ! »

« Duo, je ne peux pas être sur les trois en même temps. »

« Je sais, excuse-moi. »

Catherine le regarde et sourit. Duo est tout penaud avec leur fils aîné qui hurle comme tout dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il a Angélique elle ne pleure jamais. Mais ses deux fils, qui lui ressemblent à part la couleur des yeux, semblent ne pas apprécier la chaleur de ceux-ci.

Catherine est en train de donner le bain à William leur deuxième fils.

Les enfants sont dans les appartements qui se trouvent en face de la chambre royale, mais qui n'était pas utilisés. Deux berceaux avaient été installés en plus le jour de la naissance des triplés, et des nourrices supplémentaires engagées.

« Alex, Angel ne pleure pas elle. Alors arrête d'hurler dans les oreilles à papa. Je vais finir par être sourd. »

« Mais pas muet. »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire cela à son mari qui n'a rien eu depuis presque 4 mois. »

« Frère Ho ne t'a pas conseillé de monastère ? »

« Je boude. »

Catherine rigole doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui dort paisiblement.

« Majesté, je vais prendre le petit prince. »

« AH ! Dieu vous bénisse, Manon. Je peux disposer ma Reine ? »

« Veuillez m'attendre dans nos appartements, Prince Duo. »

« Mais… »

« Dans nos appartements. »

Duo soupire. Il allait encore se faire réprimander, pour ? Il ne savait pas quoi. De toute façon, à chaque fois, celles-ci étaient justifiées et cela l'agaçait.

Catherine le rejoint peu de temps après. Elle ferme la porte à clé.

_Maman ! Elle va encore me punir comme la dernière fois au cachot. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? (Duo)_

_Il est trop drôle. Il a peur de je ne sais pas quoi. Comme si j'allais le frapper. L'attacher peut-être tien ! (Catherine)_

« Catherine je… »

_Punaise, faites que je ne rêve pas ! Ou alors, oubliez-moi mon Dieu, je n'y suis pour personne. (Duo)_

_Ces lèvres m'ont tellement manqué. J'ai envie de lui depuis plus d'un mois. Mais Une ne voulait pas à cause de l'accouchement et de l'allaitement. Mais le problème de l'allaitement est réglé. Je n'ai pas assez de lait pour un seul bébé. Oh, Duo, tu sens tellement bon. (Catherine)_

« Duo… »

« Oui mon amour ? »

Duo l'embrasse encore et encore.

« Duo, j'ai envie de toi. »

« On peut ? »

« Oui. Je n'en peux plus. Et j'ai eu l'accord de Une ce matin. J'ai besoin de me sentir à nouveau femme et non mère. »

Duo soupire d'aisance et l'embrasse dans la nuque. Catherine gémit et frissonne

Ils ne sortirent de leur chambre que le lendemain matin. Catherine avait donné des ordres à cet effet. Des plateaux de nourriture leur avaient été déposé sur une table à côté de leur appartement, leurs enfants pris en charge par les nourrices, oncles et tantes.

Seuls les gémissements et autres, firent rougirent les personnes qui passaient et venaient voir les enfants. En plus de ceux qui restaient avec les trois bébés. Eux étaient les témoins de leur retrouvailles.

O•o•o•O

9 mois plus tard, une magnifique petite fille naissait.

Catherine et Duo firent très attention après cette deuxième grossesse, comme Une leur avait plus au moins indiqué. Même si cette deuxième grossesse s'était très bien passée. Le résultat était là. Duo était en pleine forme et Catherine fertile.

4 enfants, c'était déjà très bien. La descendance du royaume était assurée.

Entre temps Wufei aussi avait été l'heureux papa d'une petite fille.

Seuls Heero et Réléna n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant. Réléna savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Avec tous les hommes qu'elle avait eu avant de trouver l'amour véritable avec Heero, elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte.

O•o•o•O

Les petits princes et princesses ont maintenant respectivement 5 et 4 ans.

Duo et Catherine ont discuté durant des mois et des mois de ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir. Heero et Réléna ne voulaient pas qu'ils mettent en péril leur couple pour eux. Mais la Reine est têtue et son jeune mari aussi.

Ce soir, la Reine, qui avait fait des calcules durant ces 4 dernières années pour savoir le moment où elle était le plus fertile, fera l'amour avec Heero. Duo et Réléna resteront sages de leur côté. Après cette nuit, Duo ne toucherait pas sa femme durant 6 longues semaines. Il ne l'avait déjà pas touchée depuis 4 semaines.

Duo et Catherine voulaient leur offrir la joie d'être parents. Mais si cela fonctionnait, tout serait caché et toutes les personnes de confiance au palais seraient mises dans la confidence. Car nul ne devrait savoir que cet enfant serait de la Reine. Cet enfant serait le fils ou la fille du Duc et de la Duchesse Yuy et nul ne pourrait contester cette naissance.

Frère Ho lui-même la bénirait.

8 mois plus tard, Catherine mit au monde 2 bébés, une fille et un petit garçon. Les frères donnaient des grossesses multiples semblait-il. Toute la grossesse de la Reine fut cachée au peuple. Et Réléna resta elle aussi loin des regards. Le cadeau que venait de leur faire Catherine et Duo n'avait pas de prix. Réléna et Heero en étaient conscients.

Duo eut une envie folle d'avoir d'autres enfants. Catherine lui fit la morale et Duo n'insista pas. Mais 6 mois plus tard, la Reine mentit à son mari. Et de nouveau 8 mois plus tard, deux magnifiques petites princesses virent le jour.

Duo était aux anges. Il aimait ses fils, mais par dessus tout ses filles étaient ses trésors. La Reine, après cette grossesse, lui dit que c'était la dernière fois, qu'elle était comme cette pauvre poule, fatiguée.

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

Ils avaient 6 magnifiques enfants. Lui qui aurait pu ne jamais en avoir, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Un mois plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Hilde de donner un fils à Wufei.

Trowa et Quatre avaient de quoi s'occuper. Ils étaient respectivement les parrains de plusieurs des enfants. Donc sans le pouvoir et le vouloir, ils avaient eux-mêmes des enfants qui les considéraient comme leurs parents car ils s'en occupaient comme s'ils étaient les leurs.

Le palais, longtemps dépourvu de cris et de rires d'enfants, ne l'était plus.

Avec 10 au palais, celui-ci était rempli de vie et de joie.

Duo et Catherine ne regrettèrent jamais d'avoir permis à Réléna et Heero d'avoir des enfants. Et même si Duo avait pleuré dans les bras de sa femme le lendemain de la fécondation de celle-ci sans le savoir, il était fier d'avoir été au-dessus de sa jalousie et de son égoïsme à l'égard de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme.

Car elle était tout pour lui. Comme Duo était tout pour la Reine.

Heero aussi avait beaucoup de mal. Car il avait, une fois passé le cap de « Je ne trompe pas ma femme. Je ne fais que concevoir un enfant », pris du plaisir à faire l'amour à Catherine. Mais il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Réléna.

Par contre, lorsqu'il comprit, et surtout que Duo lui ait avoué, ce qu'il lui avait fait boire avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa femme dans une chambre neutre, Duo se prit, à 29 ans, une magistrale correction sur les fesses déculottées par Heero. Il ne put s'asseoir correctement le lendemain, ni le jour d'après.

Catherine et Réléna l'avaient encouragé à frapper plus fort, car elles aussi n'étaient pas au courant de sa démarche auprès de Une pour les deux filtres de désir qu'il leur avait fait boire respectivement.

Certes, celui-ci les avait beaucoup aidé. Mais aussi beaucoup perturbé le lendemain au réveil.

Car ils avaient pris du plaisir à faire l'amour ensemble. Le filtre les soulagea pour passer à l'acte et Heero se soulagea sur les fesses de son petit frère avec ferveur. Lorsque Catherine vit qu'Heero commençait à faiblir en le frappant avec sa main droite. Elle lui donna une sangle en cuire. Et là, Duo hurla comme tout. Ce qui excita les deux femmes. Réléna, elle put faire l'amour avec Heero, mais Catherine non. Car cela lui était interdit. Duo donc pleura de nouveau dans les bras de sa Reine pour la douleur de son fessier.

Maintenant tout ceci fait partie du passé.

Aujourd'hui, Alexandre se marie avec Karelle, la fille de Wufei et Hilde. Ils forment un couple merveilleux et Karelle est une jeune guerrière redoutable. Elle sera une Reine parfaite lorsque Alexandre montera sur le trône.

Mais cela.

Ce n'est pas pour les années à venir et il n'en est pas désireux pour le moment. Sa mère tient le rôle de souveraine à la perfection et son père l'épaule comme jamais.

A eux deux, en plus des 4 autres souverains, restaient au palais depuis plus de 22 ans.

La paix et la prospérité du royaume de Pellas étaient entre de bonnes mains.

_**Fin**_

O•o•o•O

Que dire de plus.  
Rien hélas  
Donc à bientôt, j'espère pour de nouvelle fiction ou OS.  
Arigatoo.

_**Catirella **_

**Une dernière review ? Merci par avance…**


End file.
